Historias Cortas
by Spinal1284
Summary: Historias de no más cinco mil palabras de mis historias principales (El Regreso de Zero' y Visita de las Estrellas) en donde se podrán explicar algunas cosas que suceden a futuro.
1. La Llegada

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Habro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Hola gente, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero al ver que no puedo sacar mis historias como lo hacía antes, decidí seguir la idea de mi amigo XmarkzX ante estas situaciones y sacar pequeñas historias de mis fics. En este caso de las dos principales (y puede que también de la que tengo en Deviantart) sobre qué pasa antes, durante y después de alguno de los capítulos.**

 **Primero quiero comenzar con "¿Que paso luego de los acontecimientos de 'El Regreso de Zero'?". En fin, que empiece el capítulo llamado…**

 **La Llegada.**

" _Ha pasado ya un par de semanas luego de que está pesadilla haya acabado gracias a los valerosos héroes de Dreamland que llegaron de la nada para salvarnos de la forma física de la oscuridad que asolaba nuestro planeta, mejor conocido como Zero y su enorme cantidad de lacayos entre ellos mi antigua maestra, la princesa Celestia. Ellos, sin pedir nada a cambio, excepto saciar el hambre del pequeño Kirby, nos ayudaron a liberar a todos los seres inocentes que estaban bajo el control de Zero y sus Dark Matter. Poco a poco cada pueblo, cada ciudad y cada rincón de Equestria era liberado para hacer más débil a aquel ser que quería solo destruirnos a todos por mero placer._

 _Luego de un arduo par de meses logramos arrinconarlo en la ciudad de Canterlot y en donde los grandes Cuatro Héroes y mis amigas pudimos derrotarlo y destruirlo, al igual que a sus lacayos que cayeron con él, liberándonos de una vez por todas de su oscuridad. Pero con todo lo sucedido, muchos amigos y conocidos habían perecido en todo este tiempo en que Zero tomó el control de Equestria, aunque Sir Meta Knight no iba a dejar que eso pasará. Y con la ayuda de Landia, el dragón protector de Halcandra, y NOVA, el cometa cumplidor de deseos, lograron devolver la vida una vez más a Equestria._

 _Pero solo quedaba una cosa y era la reconstrucción de gran parte de nuestro reino, como también el Imperio de Cristal y el Changeling que fueron destruidos por completo. Y, a pesar de las insistencias de los habitantes de Dreamland que querían ayudar, les dijimos que lo que habían hecho por nosotros era más que suficiente y que nosotros nos ocuparíamos de todo. Fue entonces que ellos se despidieron de nosotros, abordando su Astrovelero, el Lor, y la Warp Star del pequeño Guerrero Estelar, despidiéndose sabiendo que no volveríamos a verlos por mucho tiempo… o eso creía."_

.

.

.

 **Segunda Semana después del "Incidente Zero". Ponyville.**

Todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo habían comenzado una nueva y larga jornada en la reconstrucción de su hogar, siendo la mayor parte destruida por el pequeño Kirby y su habilidad Mike, en donde tan solo llevaban una pequeña parte reconstruida. Mientras gran parte del pueblo se encargaba de la reconstrucción, al igual que racionar y preparar la comida para todo el pueblo, un pequeño grupo de no más tres ponies se encargaban de los planos de los diferentes edificios y casas que antes conformaban el pueblo. Entre ellos se encontraba la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y los otros dos representantes de la nueva gobernante de Equestria, la Princesa Luna.

-... Y según nuestro cálculos finales. La reconstrucción del pueblo nos llevará unos… dieciséis meses aproximadamente-Termino de decir Twilight a sus dos compañeros, los cuales parecían dudosos ante lo ocurrido.

-Si, está bien todo esto, pero… ¿podrá alcanzar la comida durante ese entonces?

-Por supuesto. Según Applejack, el huerto de manzanas es suficiente por lo menos un mes y ya están comenzando los cultivos en sus huertos para la comida a futuro.

-Ya veo. Todo está en orden, así que nosotros nos retiramos-Dijo mientras su compañero preparaba las cosas para su retirada-Nos veremos en una semana para ver los avances que han llevado y también de la recolección de comida que puedan donar a los habitantes de Canterlot.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que el par se retiraron, estos se fueron en una carroza que los esperaba solo para que la Princesa dejará de sonreír para mostrar una cara de molestia ante la situación y se retiró de la carpa principal para ir con sus amigas.

-Y, ¿como te fue con ese par?-Preguntó Rainbow antes de tragar por completo el emparedado de su almuerzo.

-Molesto. Ya hasta me han obligado a que empezara a donar comida a Canterlot.

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijeron todas.

-Si, lo sé. Se que esta mal, pero la situación en toda Equestria está mal, así que no me quedó opción.

-No les bastó con llevarse materiales y gran parte de los ponies, sino que también nuestra comida-Se quejó Applejack ante lo sucedido-Sabes Twilight, debiste haber aceptado la propuesta de Dedede de que dejara algunos Waddle Dees para que nos ayudarán a reconstruir todo esto.

-Y crees que no lo sé, pero es imposible comunicarse con ellos. No tenemos nada para llamarlos y que vengan a ayudarnos-Dijo resignada mientras comía de su emparedado, el cual solo tenía mantequilla al igual que el resto y acompañado con jugo de manzana.

Fue entonces que un estruendoso ruido se escuchó en el cielo, alertando a toda Equestria y más aún cuando las nubes empezaban a despejarse del cielo hasta desaparecer por completo. Twilight y sus amigas sabían que nada bueno podría venir del cielo, en especial con un ruido como al de alguna criatura extraña.

-¿Crees que sea algo parecido a Zero?-Preguntó Rainbow.

-Si es así, solo un milagro puede salvarnos-Dedujo Twilight-Como me gustaría que Meta Knight estuviera aquí para ayudarnos.

-Solo tienes que pedirlo-Dijo una voz conocida por las seis ponies, las cuales giraron para contemplar al esférico ser-Es un gusto volver a verlas.

Las Mane6 no hicieron nada salvo empezar a llorar de emoción y felicidad al ver nuevamente al caballero oscuro, el cual había mostrado sus respetos hacia el grupo, inclinándose hacia ellas, y ser interrumpido por un abrazo por parte de estas que no le quedó de otra a Meta Knight que recibirlo.

-De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente-Dijo serio el Guerrero Estelar pero sin éxito alguno de que sus aliadas se separarán de él-Por favor, si quieren abrazar algo Kirby vino conmigo.

-¡En serio!-Dijeron las seis, separándose del abrazo para mirar en diferentes direcciones para encontrar al joven guerrero.

-No es cierto, solo lo hice para que me dejaran-Confesó, limpiando algo de polvo de su capa y se cubría con esta-Pero he traído algo mejor, y que seguro les ayudará en todo esto en mi Halberd.

-¿Tu nave de batalla?-Dijo confusa Twilight y giró para ver una vez más al cielo, contemplando la gigantesca estructura voladora de diferentes tonos de azúl.

-Espera, la última vez que lo vimos no era tan grande-Se cuestionó Rainbow al ver la nave.

-Eso es porque esta es mucho más grande, resistente y aprueba de robos. Inclusive puede soportar el disparo de los cañones que están a punto de ser disparados desde Canterlot.

-¡¿Que, QUE?!-Gritaron todas asustadas y ver hacia la ciudadela justo a tiempo del disparo de las armas-¡ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS!

Los grandes proyectiles iban en dirección hacia los motores traseros del Halberd, siendo este el que no hacía nada, ni defenderse o evadir el ataque. Hasta que una mano gigante robótica salió del costado trasero de la nave, la cual detuvo todos los proyectiles y dejando boquiabiertos a todos los que observaban lo ocurrido. Mientras que la mano tan solo volvió al interior de la nave y empezaba a descender lentamente cerca de Ponyville.

-¿Como se les ocurrió hacer eso?-Dijo enojada Rainbow, la cual se decidió en ir a Canterlot hasta que el caballero la detuvo sujetándola de la cola.

-Dejalos, su Majestad Luna ya se está haciendo cargo por lo ocurrido.

-¿Quien fue el idiota estúpido que ordenó disparar contra la nave de Meta Knight?-Se escuchó una especie de susurro en el aire con la voz de la Princesa de la noche.

-Iré a calmar a su Majestad. Sword y Blade se harán cargo durante mi ausencia-Dijo una última vez el Guerrero Estelar mientras desaparecía al rodearse con su capa.

Fue entonces que, una vez que se fue, el Halberd aterrizó a un lado del pueblo y en donde el par de los caballeros más leales a Meta Knight aparecieron. Sword y Blade mostraron sus debidos respetos hacia los habitantes del planeta mientras lentamente la compuerta de carga del Halberd empezaba a abrirse, revelando una gran sorpresa y alegría a los Equestres.

.

.

.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE DISPARAR CONTRA EL HALBERD?!-Grito Luna con la Voz Real de Canterlot en un tono llenó de ira hacia el unicornio que estaba arrinconado por la amenazante gobernante.

-Lo siento, yo no lo sabía. Tan solo creí que era una nueva amenaza de Equestria. Por favor no me destierre-Suplicaba entre lágrimas el soldado al mando.

-Por favor su Majestad, la joven Celestia está durmiendo en su cuna y sería muy malo que despertará con sus gritos-Dijo Meta Knight, apareciendo entre ambos.

-¿Meta Knight?-Dijo sorprendida la Princesa mientras, gracias a una señal del caballero, el soldado se retiraba a gran velocidad y la alicornio empezaba a humedecer sus ojos-¿Realmente eres tú?

-Su Majestad, he venido por órdenes de el Rey Dedede para ayudar en la reconstrucción de su reino luego del "Evento Zero"-Dijo arrodillado hasta ser interrumpido por un abrazo de Luna-Su Alteza, creo que ya es suficiente.

-Cinco minutos más-Contestó mientras el caballero solo gruñía molesto.

Una vez que ambos se separaron, Meta Knight volvió a explicarle la situación a la Gobernante Suprema de Equestria sobre la ayuda que el Rey Dedede decidió ofrecer luego de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Tu eres la ayuda?

-En parte, fue por voluntad propia que he venido a vuestro planeta. La gran ayuda que el Rey Dedede ofreció fue aquella que puede ver por su balcón-Señaló el caballero y la Princesa fue a contemplar lo que sucedía.

La única reacción de Luna fue un grito ahogado de sorpresa al ver la inmensa cantidad de Waddle Dees que empezaban a salir de la nave de batalla de Meta Knight.

-Gracias.

-Al que debe de agradecer es a su Majestad Dedede-Corrigió el caballero, siendo interrumpido una vez más por un abrazo de la Princesa de la Noche-Su Alteza.

-Cinco minutos más.

.

.

.

-En serio, ellos nos ayudarán.

-Así es su Majestad. Se encargarán de la reconstrucción de vuestro pueblo y el Reino entero.

-Pero ellos necesitan que todos salgan de Ponyville para comenzar.

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo era el descanso de todos. Supongo que todos deben de estar fuera-Concluyó la Princesa.

Fue entonces que, entre la enorme cantidad de Waddle Dees, salió el joven Sailor Dee el cual tenía una trompeta entre sus manos. Cuando Sword le dio la señal, el joven asintió y tocó el instrumento con gran fuerza hacia la tropa para después soltarlo y reemplazarlo por un martillo, al igual que el resto de los Waddle Dees habían sacado diferentes herramientas de construcción e iban a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo. Los ponies no podían creer como los pequeños parecían a los ParaSprites, solo que esta vez construían devuelta su pueblo a gran velocidad. Luego de unos quince minutos, las tropas del Gran Rey se retiraban ya cansados del pueblo mientras que unos pocos hacían los últimos detalles a todas las viviendas y edificios para verificar que estaban en condiciones para ser habitadas.

-Sir Sword, Sir Blade. Los chicos han terminado la reconstrucción y todo está listo para que sean albergadas cada una de las viviendas-Informó Sailor Dee al par de caballeros, alegrando a todos los Equestres que estaban cerca.

Rápidamente, todos y cada uno de los ponies empezaban a entrar a su nuevo pueblo, el cual era exactamente igual a como lo recordaban, incluyendo los interiores de las viviendas con muebles y todo. Cada uno de los ponies iban a regresar hacia la enorme tropa para agradecerles por lo que hicieron solo para encontrarse de que estaban en un gran festín, siendo la Meta Army quien servía los platos a los Waddle Dees.

-Se ve que tienen hambre, ¿quieren acompañar a los pequeños?-Noto Sir Keeble del cómo la gran parte de los Equestres babeaban al ver los platos.

-No creo que podamos consumir lo mismo que ellos-Excuso Twilight ante la petición del caballero.

-No deben de preocuparse por ello. Sir Meta Knight nos ordenó preparar platos típicos de vuestro planeta, y el resto de las tropas ya deben de tener todo listo. Además, deben de estar muy hambrientos luego de estos días trabajando, ¿o me equivoco?

Los ponies tan solo se avergonzaban al escuchar como sus estómagos gruñian de hambre al escuchar la palabra "comida" y no quedándoles otra opción más que aceptar la invitación de los caballeros, los cuales ya habían preparado una segunda mesa de un largo tamaño para que todos pudieran estar.

.

.

.

-!Alteza, Alteza!-Se escuchó un grito que se acercaba al salón del trono donde estaban Luna y Meta Knight contemplando lo ocurrido en Ponyville desde el balcón.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe revelando a un unicornio algo viejo, por las canas en su crin, y vestido con un traje rojo, junto a un monóculo en su ojo derecho, el cual detuvo su andar al ver al caballero oscuro e iluminando su cuerno en un tono azulado, como el color de sus ojos.

-Oh, Lord Light No se preocupe, él es Sir Meta Knight. Uno de los cuatro héroes que nos salvaron de Zero-Presentó la Princesa-Sir Meta Knight, él es Lord Light. Él me ha ayudado a gobernar el Reino durante estas semanas.

-Lord Light-Saludo, poniendo una postura dominante.

-Sir Meta Knight-Respondió, arrodillándose en forma de respeto-¿Cual es el asunto que quiere discutir con su Majestad Luna?

-Necesito hablar con ella en privado, por favor.

El Guerrero Estelar tan solo asintió y se retiró del salón del trono mientras escuchaba algo de la conversación entre la Princesa y el Lord, algo que no le dio importancia. Una vez fuera, pudo contemplar al soldado que vio al llegar y como este hablaba con sus compañeros, los cuales detenían su plática cuando Meta Knight se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpen soldados, pero necesito cierta información que quizás ustedes me puedan otorgar, si desean claro está.

-Por supuesto, Sir Meta Knight. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de salvarme la vida allá atrás.

El joven soldado explicó que el Lord Light era uno de los pocos supervivientes de Canterlot que se habían refugiado antes de que la pesadilla de Zero empezará. No se supo nada de ellos hasta unos días después del Evento Zero que salieron de su escondite, en donde también se encontraban diferentes ponies de la alta sociedad y sus familias.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por la información soldado-Agradeció el caballero mientras se dirigía hacia el salón del trono.

-Disculpe por preguntar pero…

-Tenía mis sospechas al no sentir la esencia de NOVA en él y otros pocos más que habitan la ciudad-Interrumpió el caballero a la pregunta del joven-Un ejemplo son ustedes. Puedo sentir una leve esencia del cometa gracias a que ustedes fueron resucitados. Pero necesito comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

-¿Puedo preguntar de qué se tratan sus sospechas?

-Por el momento, es mejor que aún no se enteren. Por su propio bien-Fue lo último que dijo a los soldados antes de entrar al salón del trono.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la Princesa y el Lord detuvieron su discusión, siendo el unicornio el único en molestarse por lo ocurrido y exigiendo el por qué el actuar de Meta Knight, el cual respondió con sacar su espada, Galaxia, y apuntar hacia el Lord. La Princesa iba a intervenir hasta que escucho la voz del caballero en su cabeza, el cual le pedía que no interviniera y que todo tendría sentido una vez que terminara.

-Respondame Lord, ¿que es lo que hizo cuando vio la enorme nube de oscuridad sobre Canterlot hace meses?

-Hice lo debido, proteger a mi familia y conocidos antes de que los Dark Matters llegarán a la ciudad.

-¿Y usted cómo sabía eso?

-Es Equestria. Todo lo que parece sospechosamente malvado, es malvado.

-Punto a favor. Pero explique, ¿cómo sabía que aquel búnker impediría que la oscuridad entrará?

-Es magia, no es necesario explicar tanto.

-Está seguro de ello. Según mis fuentes ese búnker, literalmente, es el objeto de más alta tecnología en todo este planeta. No hay ni un solo rastro de magia en toda la infraestructura. Explique eso.

-Bueno… se trata de un nuevo mineral… que encontraron cerca del… tártaro y que, a lo mejor, también haya sido la causa de la liberación de Tirek y…-Intentaba explicarse ante la amenazante mirada de Meta Knight, el cual cambió sus ojos a un rojo carmesí.

-Miente-Dijo serio, colocando su espada detrás de él mientras está emanaba electricidad.

Luna, al ver que el Guerrero Estelar se estaba pasando de la raya decidió intervenir colocándose delante del Lord, como si un escudo viviente se tratase. Lentamente el par podía observar que la energía de Galaxia se calmaba hasta dejar de producir los rayos, hasta que Meta Knight desapareció en un instante y aparecer detrás de Light. Y en un santiamén, la espada viajó directo hacia el cuello del unicornio, el cual se quedó congelado del miedo al sentir la brisa helada que la espada producía, hasta que grito.

-¡LO SIENTO!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Lord Light, siendo Meta Knight quien detuvo su espada a pocos centímetros de tocar la garganta-Realmente lo siento. Lo sabía todo desde el principio y no hice nada para advertirles a todos de lo que pasaría. ¡Todo se hubiera evitado si tan solo no fuera un maldito cobarde!

-No eres un cobarde, eres un padre-Dijo Meta Knight, guardando su espada-Y como tal, debes de proteger a tu familia aunque eso signifique también poner en riesgo tu vida o la de los demás. Yo no seré un padre, pero mis más grandes camaradas lo fueron y se como se siente dar todo, incluso tu propia vida, con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

-Pero… yo no hice... nada más que…-Dijo entre llantos el Lord, el cual estaba tirado y tapándose la cara con sus cascos.

-Protegerlos. No fue la forma correcta, pero lograste salvarlos. Eso es lo importante-Interrumpió el caballero.

-Lord Light, podría explicar a qué se refería. Claro, si puede.

-Por su puesto su Alteza-Contestó, limpiándose la cara con su pañuelo del traje-Todo comenzó hace como diez años…

" _Había recién iniciado mi cargo como Lord luego de que la Princ… la anterior al cargo me nombrará con tal título. Cuando había terminado una de mis labores, fui a presentarme personalmente con su anterior Majestad y fue allí cuando supe lo que tiempo después sería conocido como el "Evento Zero"._

 _La alicornio hablaba con ese ser esférico de un solo ojo marrón, aunque parecía más que discutían. Una discusión que aún recuerdo._

 _-Nuestro señor lleva mucho tiempo esperando a su resurrección. ¡¿Por qué el contenedor ha fallado esta vez?!_

 _-Te dije que era demasiado pronto y demasiado joven para que sirviera como contenedor. Además, había descubierto nuestro trabajo y ella no lo acepto. No me quedo de otra que lavarle el cerebro y mandarla a otro mundo para que no interviniera en nuestro planes._

 _-Será mejor que encuentres un nuevo contenedor. Mi señor no esperará otros diez años más._

 _-Ha esperado quinientos años, podrá esperar otros diez. Además, ya encontré a una nueva "Alumna" para que sirva de contenedor de resurrección para nuestro amo._

 _-Y si mejor nos aseguramos y tu misma te usas como contenedor._

 _-¡Estas loco! Todo aquel que usamos para traerlo a la vida a muerto y no pienso arriesgarme a no gobernar junto a él el universo._

 _-Pero eso es sólo cuando se falla. Además, su primera resurrección fue gracias a una reina de gran poder, pero inferior al tuyo y sobrevivió al lograrlo. Las posibilidades son altas si tu lo intentas, y puedes llegar a llevarte bien con nuestro señor si sabe que tu fuiste responsable de traerlo a la vida._

 _Fue lo último que escuche antes de retirarme sin que me descubrieran. A partir de ese momento no sabía qué pensar de nuestra anterior gobernante, pero sabía que nada bueno se traía entre cascos si confiaba en algo como esa esfera de oscuridad. "_

-Si tan solo no hubiera tenido miedo, de seguro se podría haber evitado todo lo ocurrido.

-Pero no lo hiciste por el hecho de que creías que habían más involucrados.

-Exacto. Inclusive creí que usted, Princesa Luna, también sabía sobre el Dark Matter.

-Ya veo y entiendo lo sucedido. Pero lo que no entiendo es ese búnker, ¿cómo logró obtener algo así?

-HollyNightMare-Respondió y a lo que ambos entendieron.

-No me lo menciones. Ese desgraciado ha intentado convencerme durante días que compre algo, pero simplemente me niego a pesar de sus argumentos muy convencedores.

-Me aseguraré de que deje de llamar su Majestad-Dijo Meta Knight antes de ser interrumpido por un llanto.

-Oh no. Celestia se ha despertado-Dijo preocupada la alicornio mientras abandonaba el salón-Lo siento mucho, pero soy la única que puede calmarla.

-No debe el por qué preocuparse. Yo me haré cargo-Interrumpio Meta Knight a la Princesa antes de desaparecer con su capa.

-¿Cree que podrá encargarse de la joven Celestia?

-Eso espero.

.

.

.

El Guerrero Estelar apareció en medio de la habitación de la infante, la cual era bastante grande y coloridad, con juguetes ordenados en los muebles de las paredes, varios cuadros colgados de animales de forma adorable y por último la cuna en donde la joven Princesa seguía llorando. Meta Knight se acercó a ella, desatando la correa de su espada y las hombreras para que todas sus cosas cayeran excepto por su máscara. Al llegar, la alicornio observó al enmascarado de forma calmada antes de romper en llanto una vez más por ver a tal ser tenebroso para ella.

-Bueno, esto solo lo haré una vez más, para usted su joven Majestad-Se dijo antes de levantar su máscara.

Cuando dejó caer su máscara, Celestia observó una vez más al caballero, logrando que la pequeña se calmara y empezará sonreír, y pidiendo que la cargarán con sus cascos al aire. Meta Knight no se negó y sostuvo con sus brazos, yendo hacia una mecedora que había en el cuarto.

-Joven Princesa, serás una gran gobernante cuando seas mayor-Dijo el caballero-Y me aseguraré de que los errores de tu vida pasada no se vuelvan a repetir. Te lo prometo.

-Kaa… bi-Intento hablar Celestia, sorprendiendo a Meta Knight al escuchar las primeras palabras de la alicornio.

-Mantengamos esto en secreto.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno gente, como dije allá arriba, esto solo es una corta historia pero vendrán más para mantenerlos entretenidos y que no crean que estoy muerto. El siguiente capítulo será un corto de VdlE, en concreto, luego de la primera misión y el secuestro de Bandana. También recordarles que la idea original de esto es de mi gran amigo XmarkzX para que vayan a su perfil y lean sus historias que son muy buenas si te gusta la acción y la comedia combinadas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Shroob

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Kirby, como cualquier otro personaje, no me pertenecen, sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 2: Shroob.**

 _Ya han pasado un par de días desde mi secuestro, o como su Majestad Celestia dijo "Intento de convencerme a entrenar sus tropas", pero eso ya quedó en el olvido para ambos mundos y todo volvió a nuestras cotidianas vidas y con cotidianas me refiero a enfrentamiento contra monstruos y demonios. Luego de eso, decidí darles un día de descanso al Equipo después del incidente y hoy comenzaremos con un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento, uno que trata de ser más psicológico que físico._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Gimnasio de la Escuela Canterlot.**

-¿Detectar presencias?-Se mostraron confusas al terminar la explicación.

-Si, de forma resumida, van a aprender a sentir la presencia de los seres vivos para identificar si se enfrentarán a un demonio o a un monstruo.

-¿Donde empezamos Bandana?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Con meditación-Conteste, usando la postura para este ejercicio-Debemos dejar nuestra mente despejada para percibir las diferentes esencias de los seres vivos de nuestro alrededor.

Cada una de las chicas uso una postura similar, la cual era sentada con los pies haciendo un rombo y sus manos dentro de este sujetadas entre sí, al igual que tener sus ojos cerrados y una respiración calmada. Durante las horas que estuvimos meditando, el equipo tuvo grandes resultados que pudieron detectar las presencias de sus amigas mutuamente. Algunas veían esas energías con esferas de diferentes elementos, como fuego, hielo, electricidad y entre otros, excepto por Pinkie, ella los veía con diferentes postres y pasteles que según ella nos contó.

-Muy bien, el entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy-Proclame, aplaudiendo un par de veces para que perdieran la concentración-Deben de volver a casa.

-Pero solo han pasado un par de horas-Dijo Rainbow algo molesta, por el posible hecho de que quería seguir meditando.

-Dash, son las ocho de la noche.

Todas estaban sorprendidas y miraron hacia las ventanas del gimnasio en donde se notaba el manto nocturno de la ciudad. Le expliqué al equipo que la práctica con la meditación hace que se pierda el tiempo mucho más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que hayan conocido. Una vez que se hayan calmado, cada una se despidió para ir a sus hogares, siendo Kirby que iría con Twilight mientras que yo me dirigiría hacia un lugar en especial que el Capitán Joe me ordenó ir para una especie de misión.

-No veremos mañana equipo y cuídense-Me despedí antes de ir volando con mi lanza.

.

.

.

Twilight y Kirby, siendo este último en los brazos de la joven, se encontraban sobrevolando al parque antes de intentar aterrizar en él, esto debido a que se habían topado con un objeto volador difícil de identificar de color blanco. Esto era debido a que se podía ver al piloto, una especie de hongo morado y lunares blancos con ojos rojos, que estaba dentro de la nave. Tanto el guerrero como la chica saludaron de forma amable a la criatura, la cual respondió con un arma saliendo de la parte inferior de su nave y disparando una esfera de energía rosa hacia el par.

Twilight, con el susto, perdió sus alas y empezó a caer estrepitosamente hacia el suelo junto con Kirby, ambos yendo de cabeza hacia el suelo. Hasta que la chica de lentes sostuvo los pies del Guerrero Estelar y este se infló para detener la caída de ambos hacia el suelo, logrando aterrizar seguros en medio del parque y siendo observados por los pocos ciudadanos que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Todo esta bajo control-Dijo Twilight-De seguro se habrá asustado el ocupante de la nave. De seguro un saludo de la Tierra es una especie de amenaza o quizás…

Fue interrumpida cuando varios disparos dirigidos desde la nave empezaron a caer por todo el lugar, transformando los arbustos, árboles, banquillos y basureros en hongos morados y venenosos.

-O tal vez es una especie de invasión alienígena a baja escala-Dedujo ante el actuar del visitante de las estrellas-Que no cunda el pánico y diriganse…

-¡Corran por sus vidas!-Grito una de las personas, haciendo que el resto empezará a correr en diferentes direcciones intentando no ser impactado por los proyectiles.

-Para eso mejor les digo que corran y griten como locos-Se dijo a sí misma y esquivar por poco uno de los disparos hongoficador-Ya me estás hartando, maldito enano.

Twilight sacó su sombrero de Beam, haciendo que la varita dorada con la esfera de cristal azul apareciera en su mano, y acumulando la energía en su objeto para después dispararla hacia el OVNI, destruyendo el proyectil que iba hacia ella y también la nave, y ver como el alienígena en forma de hongo salía disparado de la explosión en dirección hacia el par.

 **(M &L: Partners in Time. Battle Theme)**

El pequeño ser, el cual llegaba a las rodillas de Twilight en cuanto altura, aterrizó cerca y fue cuando pudieron contemplar mejor a la criatura. Pequeña, morada y con forma de hongo con extremidades, siendo sus brazos los que terminaban en pinzas con garras afiladas, con las cuales tenía un arma pequeña que disparo a la chica que esquivo de un salto hacia su derecha.

El pequeño alíen atacó una vez más, solo que Kirby fue quien recibió el disparo en su boca en vez de Twilight, tratando de evitar el daño a su amiga, solo que le costó caro debido a que eso hizo que activara su Habilidad de Sleep, quedándose profundamente dormido en medio de la batalla. La chica sujeto al Guerrero Estelar con sus brazos y volvió a saltar para evitar el nuevo ataque del pequeño alienígena con su arma láser.

-Chicas, necesito ayuda. En el parque apareció un hongo extraterrestres y a dejado fuera de combate a Kirby-Se comunico Twilight por medio de su radio al resto de sus amigas y aún esquivando los disparos.

-¿Acaso derrotó a Kirby?-Dijeron todas sorprendidas al unísono, haciendo un molesto ruido por la multicomunicacion.

-Más o menos-Respondió, viendo al pequeño durmiente alrededor de su brazo derecho-Intentare distraerlo para que no huya hacia la ciudad hasta que lleguen.

Todas confirmaron su llegada en unos cinco minutos, mientras Twilight lanzaba a Kirby al cielo, distrayendo al alienígena, guardar el radio y convocar una vez más su varita. Cuando Kirby llegó a sus brazos, disparo una esfera de energía hacia el hongo morado, el cual salto hacia un lado para evitar el proyectil eléctrico. El pequeño invasor guardo su arma y, de su espalda, sacó una flor roja con ojos negros que la dejo caer al suelo.

Esto dejo confusa por unos momentos a Twilight hasta que empezó a recibir bolas de fuego que emergían de la garras del alíen. Logró esquivar gran parte de los disparos hasta que cesó y comenzar con un nuevo ataque. Esta vez había sacado un huevo, un poco más grande que el propio alíen, blanco con estrellas amarillas estampadas, lo lanzó unos cuantos metros sobre él para dar una voltereta y golpear el huevo hacia Twilight. La joven no logro esquivar el proyectil a tiempo y quedando mareada por el golpe en su cabeza, algo que aprovecho el pequeño invasor para seguir golpeándola con el huevo de la misma forma hasta que el huevo se rompió por completo, liberando otra flor roja que atrapó con su garra y guardarlo en su espalda

Twilight tan solo cayó desmayada al suelo luego del último golpe, justo a tiempo para que sus amigas llegaran y vieran la derrota de su compañera. Todas rodearon al par desmayados, siendo Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack quienes atacarían al invasor mientras el resto se encargaría de hacer recobrar la consciencia de Twilight y Kirby.

-¿Fluttershy, tu enciclopedia dice algo sobre esa cosa?-Preguntó Applejack sin quitarle los ojos al hongo morado.

-Hace unos días vi algo similar-Respondió mientras sacaba y leía su libro-¿Donde estará?... Lo había visto por aquí… ajá. Lo encontré. Hongo Venenoso, su lugar de origen es el Mushroom Kingdom. Pero también son sucesores de otra raza de hongos espaciales conocidos como "Shroob".

Mientras decía todo esto, la imagen del ser en holograma apareció en la otra capa del libro. La chica explicó que está raza era invasora y que se extinguió hace treinta años en el mismo Reino de donde proceden los Hongos Venenosos. Una vez que Twilight y Kirby volvieron a recobrar la consciencia, se prepararon para el combate contra el Shroob, el cual había sacado una flor morada con dos cabezas y ojos en cada una de color negro.

-Fluttershy, ¿sabes que es esa flor?-Preguntó Rainbow.

-Es una CopyFlower. Creo que el mismo nombre explica lo que hace-Respondió mientras la flor en la garra del alíen explotaba en gotas-Además de que él ya sabe usarlas.

Cuando las gotas cayeron al suelo, otros Shroob aparecieron, una enorme cantidad de estos que era casi imposible de contar. Fue entonces que pudieron contemplar como estos se amontonaban unos a otros hasta formar una gran esfera, siendo una de las copias que se puso sobre la bola y hacerla rodar hacia el Equipo.

-¡CORRAN!-Ordeno Sunset con sorpresa y temor mientras todas corrían en la misma dirección.

Mientras lo hacían, el resto de los Shroobs iban corriendo junto a ellas y se usaban ellos mismos como obstáculos y que se añadían a la bola de Shroob, como lanzándose en medio del camino o usando sus armas para evitar su huida, Lamentablemente para las chicas, Pinkie y Rarity se habían tropezado con los Hongos en medio del camino y siendo añadidas a la esfera de demolición, hasta que el resto fue detenidas por una muralla de Shroob que les impidió el paso solo que no duró lo suficiente ya que Applejack la derrumbó con una carga con su Habilidad Stone.

La pared cayó sobre la esfera, haciendo que todos los Shroobs salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones, desapareciendo con el contacto del piso al igual que las dos compañeras que cayeron cerca en donde el resto del equipo estaba recobrando el aliento por la corrida. Rápidamente Pinkie y Rarity habían recobrado la consciencia luego de comer un MaxiTomate y estar devuelta a la acción, mientras que el Shroob cayo frente al grupo.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno enano!-Grito Rainbow-Vamos chicas, formación de ataque.

-Dash, no hemos planeado ningún ataque coordinado desde que tenemos las habilidades de Kirby-Respondió Applejack, dejando en vergüenza a la deportista.

-Entonces ataquemos una por una con nuestras habilidades.

-O mejor usamos este Trampolín que le saque a una de las copias del alíen-Interrumpio Pinkie, levantando el objeto con una de sus manos, lanzarlo frente al grupo y salta en este-¡WIIIIIIII!

El resto estaba sorprendido al ver el enorme salto que hizo su amiga fuestera pero decidieron seguirle el juego y saltar por el objeto, alcanzando una altura considerablemente alta aunque podían notar el punto morado del Shroob gracias a los focos del parque.

-¡¿Y QUE HACEMOS AHORA?!-Grito Sunset.

-¡A PISOTEAR AL MARCIANO HASTA QUE SE RINDA!-Contesto Pinkie, poniéndose su casco de Stone y volviéndose una estatua de piedra de Samus.

El alíen tan solo destruyó el Trampolín con su arma láser e intentar saber dónde caerían para evitar los ataques de sus enemigas, aunque el manto nocturno no le ayudaba mucho para saber dónde se encontraban, hasta ser aplastado por una estatua de la caza recompensas y quedando mareado por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Fue entonces que una gran estatua, conformada por gran parte de los combatientes del famoso torneo Smash, como Mario, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Ness y Kirby, cayó sobre el Shroob.

Cuando el equipo salió de la estatua, la cual se volvió polvo luego de la expulsión de estas, vieron al extraterrestre tumbado en el suelo e inconsciente, otorgándoles la victoria al equipo.

-¡E$to re¢ien emp|eza!-Se escuchó un grito distorsionado en la medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Del cielo apareció Bandana, el cual estaba dando la espalda a su equipo y se acercaba al Shroob. Sunset Intento hablar con él hasta que se detuvo al ver como el Waddle Dee le daba un hongo verde con ojos rojos a la boca, recuperando la consciencia, levantándose de un salto y agradeciendo con su garra por su acto.

-¿Bandana, por qué has hecho eso?-Reclamo Rainbow al ver la acción de su superior-¡Que no ves que eso es una amenaza al planeta…! Olvídalo.

La chica se interrumpió sola al ver los ojos en torbellino de Bandana y el par de antenas metálicas que salían de su pañuelo, indicando un control mental artificial por parte del Shroob, el cual simplemente les insulto mostrándole la lengua al equipo que ocasionó la erupción de ira a más de una, entre ellas Applejack, Rainbow y Sunset, siendo esta última que estaba sacando vapor de su cuerpo por el enojo.

 **(M &L: Partners in Time. Boss Battle Theme)**

-De acuerdo, tengo un plan-Dijo la pelifuego aguantando su ira-Y todo está relacionado contigo Fluttershy y tu Súper Habilidad.

-¿Que?

-Si usas ese gran poder podremos acabar con ese Shroob y eliminar el control mental sobre Bandana también.

-No lo sé. No lo he activado desde aquella vez en el cañón y ni si quiera se si podré volverlo a hacer.

-Entiendo, necesitas tiempo. ¿Alguien más tiene un plan? ¿Pinkie?

-El Trampolín fue lo único que le quite, al igual que algunos pimientos rojos y verdes. ¿Quieren?-Ofrecio la chica del pelo esponjado, mostrando los condimentos a sus amigas.

-Paso. Y creo que ellos ya han llegado a un plan-Señalo Applejack hacia sus enemigos.

El Shroob sostenía una puerta de madera en forma de hongo con sus garras, la cual lanzo y quedó flotando para que después él y Bandana lo atravesarán y el objeto desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno. Las chicas estaban confusas ante lo sucedido y creyendo que habían huido, hasta que Bandana apareció de la nada para pisar a Rarity y volver a pasar por otra puerta que también desapareció.

-¿Que fue eso?-Se preguntó la modista.

-Tal parece que las puertas son una especie de…-Fue interrumpida Sunset cuando el Shroob la aplastó y desapareció-... Teletransportadores. Ouch, ¡Eso dolió!

-Todas juntas, así evitaremos sus ataques y podremos contraatacar-Ordeno Twilight, a lo que sus amigas asintieron antes de que la joven recibiera un ataque doble del Waddle Dee y el alíen invasor-¡Ya vasta!

El grupo entero se reunió entre ellas, siendo Kirby el que estaba en el centro, con sus armas de habilidades en mano, siendo Twilight con Beam, Sunset con Fire, Rainbow con Sword, Applejack con Hammer, Pinkie con Circus, Fluttershy con Leaf y Rarity con Mirror, y esperando la aparición de cualquiera de las puertas con sus enemigos adentro. Esperaron por un largo rato, hasta que una sombra enorme las cubrió por completo, iluminando más el lugar para las farolas del parque, tratándose de una gran puerta que, al abrirse, reveló a una Bomb-Omb de gran tamaño.

-¡Hay que correr!-Grito Rarity con miedo al ver la gran bomba.

-¡No, si lo hacemos, la bomba podría destruir todo el lugar e incluso parte de la ciudad!

-¡¿Que hacemos?!-Preguntó nerviosa Fluttershy.

-Poyo-Dijo Kirby, teniendo puesta una banda azúl en su frente que se trataba de la habilidad BackThrow

-¡Buena idea Kirby!-Dijo Twilight mientras registraba su bolsa de habilidades-¡TODAS CON BACKTHROW, YA!

El equipo empezó a buscar en sus bolsas hasta que todas ya tenían la habilidad en uso, justo a tiempo para recibir la Bomb-Omb en sus manos. Una vez que lograron sostener la bomba y aguantar su peso, estas la lanzaron al cielo con gran fuerza y que está explotará en una enorme explosión que cubrió gran parte del cielo. La mayoría cayó al suelo cansadas por el agotamiento al usar gran parte de sus energías hasta que Bandana y el Shroob cayeron al suelo de cara.

-Debemos de aprovechar y sacar la antena a Bandana antes de que recuperen la consciencia-Dijo Sunset mientras se acercaba a su capitán.

Mientras que el resto se acercó al alíen para intentar alejarlo, pero fue entonces que ambos se habían levantado con una fuerte jaqueca, que a la vez la antena sobre Bandana se caía, al igual que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Aunque no era debido al término del control mental, sino por el hecho de que las gafas de torbellino se cayeron de su cara dejando confusas al equipo.

-Vaya, no exagerabas cuando dijiste que eran fuertes-Se escucho una voz algo distorsionada.

-Si, yo también me confíe. Shroob Knight-Dijo Bandana, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas-Sera mejor que se los expliqué… y creo que Pinkie ya sabe donde.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó la fiestera, recibiendo la aprobación de su pequeño amigo-¡PIJAMADA!

.

.

.

-Soy Shroob Knight, Guerrero Estelar especializado en objetos de combate o,comunmente llamados, "Ítems de Batalla"-Explico el alíen.

-Entonces, ¿eres una especie de renegado de tu raza o algo por el estilo?-Preguntó Rainbow.

-Más o menos. Mi hermano mayor comenzó con la Rebelión Shroob contra las Princesas Gemelas antes de la Invasión al Mushroom Kingdom. Logramos retrasarla unos meses, pero no pudimos evitarla. Fui el único rebelde en sobrevivir al ataque al castillo, mientras mis hermanos, al ser más importantes para la invasión, les lavaron el cerebro para controlarlos en contra de su voluntad para ayudar en la invasión y a mi me dejaban en las catacumbas del castillo, al ser un soldado común.

-Pobrecito-Dijo Fluttershy con pena, pero recuperó su compostura inmediatamente al ver lo que hizo-Lo siento, se me había olvidado que los Guerreros Estelares no les gusta que se preocupen por ellos.

-No te preocupes, esa misma respuesta me dio su Majestad Peach luego de llegar al Mushroom Kingdom. Ya que logré escapar de mi prisión durante los últimos momentos que le quedaban al planeta. Cuando llegué al lugar de la invasión, me sorprendí bastante al descubrir que habían pasado tres años desde que todos los Shroobs habían sido derrotados por los Jóvenes Maestros Mario y Luigi.

¿Que tan jóvenes eran los plomeros?-Preguntó algo intrigada la chica de pelo arcoiris.

-Eran… unos bebés. Y fueron vencidos… por las lágrimas del Joven Maestro Luigi.

-Jajajaja, que patéticos. Ser vencidos por lágrimas de bebés, jajaja-Se burló la deportista.

-¡Dash!-Grito de enojo Bandana-¡Ten más respeto a tus superiores!

-Dejala joven Bandana. Así es, toda mi raza fue derrotada por el Joven Maestro Luigi, el gran salvador del Mushroom Kingdom. Pero al igual que él, tu quedarás bajo la sombra de alguna de tus amigas a pesar de tus futuros logros.

-Eso lo dudo enano. Yo seré quién tenga la mejor Super Habilidad de todas. ¡ULTRA SWORD!

-¡Dash!... Disculpela Sir Shroob. Aún no comprende la palabra respeto-Dijo enojado el Waddle Dee, dándole una mirada sería a la joven.

-No te preocupes por ello.

-Disculpe Shroob Knight pero, ¿podría continuar con su historia?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Por supuesto. Cuando intenté entablar comunicación con los habitantes del planeta, fui derribado por un cañón de agua que hizo cortocircuito con mi nave y aterricé de forma forzosa en el bosque de Toad Town. Me capturaron para permanecer en las catacumbas una vez más, pero me sentía feliz al saber que las Princesas Gemelas ya no existían más. Hasta que la Joven Princesa Peach me vio y ordenó que me liberaran.

-¿Asi sin más, te liberó por solo verte?-Dijo algo sospechosa Applejack-Parece bastante raro.

-Y no fuiste la única, yo también estaba confuso cuando dijo eso. Ella se dio cuenta que era diferente, de alguna manera, y me dió toda la tecnología que tenían de la invasión Shroob, que solo era una caja mediana de cartón.

-¿Que contenía esa caja?

-Armas, armas y más armas. Éramos una raza invasora y era muy común ese tipo de cosas. Pero había algo que me dejó perplejo y fue un aparato que creo mi hermano mucho antes de la Revolución Shroob. Un traductor de nuestro idioma. Sabía cómo usar gracias a que mi hermano menor me enseñó, logrando comunicarme con la Princesa Peach y mis intenciones de llegar al planeta. Impedir la invasión, aunque llegue bastante tarde. Tres años para ser exactos.

-¿Y que pasó luego?

-La Joven Princesa Peach me acogió en el castillo por unos diez años hasta que logré hacer una nueva nave y buscar a cualquier otro Shroob que hubiera sobrevivido. Pase cinco años recorriendo la galaxia entera sin éxito alguno, hasta encontrarme con Sir Arthur, el líder de los Guerreros Estelares y la Resistencia contra Nightmare.

-¡Te encontraste con Arthur!-Gritaron todas sorprendidas e interrumpidas por Bandana al aclararse la garganta-Digo, Sir Arthur.

-Así es, el me enseñó todo lo que sabe, mientras yo le proporcionaba mi sabiduría de la tecnología Shroob para que le sirviera ante un pronto y posible ataque contra el hechicero oscuro. Una vez que el Joven Kirby pudo darle fin a la amenaza de Nightmare, me uní oficialmente a las fuerzas galácticas contra la oscuridad con el nombre de Shroob Knight, maestro en los Ítems de Batalla.

-Asombroso-Dijeron las chicas al unísono-¿Y has venido a una especie de prueba o algo por el estilo?

-Exacto, mi prueba era solo un combate para probar que tan fuertes se han vuelto durante esta semana. Y veo que el Joven Capitán Joe las subestimó al no creer que se convertirían en Agentes Estelares-Dijo, sacando unas placas amarillas en forma de estrellas y con Galaxia, la espada de Meta Knight, en el centro-Se las han ganado.

Cada una tomo las medallas, a lo que Bandana y el Shroob le dijeron que se las pusieran, y sorprendiéndose al ver como desaparecían una vez aseguradas en su ropa.

-¿Que paso?

-Las medallas se han fusionado con ustedes-Dijo el Guerrero Estelar, explicándoles como funcionaba-Ahora cualquier ser de la Galaxia que las vea, las reconocerán como miembros oficiales de la Armada Galáctica de los Guerreros Estelares. Y ustedes deberán comportarse como tal.

-Muchas gracias, Sir Shroob Knight-Agradecio el Equipo Canterlot, inclinándose en forma de respeto hacía el alíen, el cual respondió de la misma forma.

-Si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

-Pero, acabamos de conocernos y estás en medio de una pijamada-Dijo la fiestera algo triste.

-Pinkie, el maestro Shroob tiene asuntos que atender. El solo vino para ponerlas aprueba para ver si ya estaban capacitadas.

-Su Capitán tiene razón. Tengo asuntos que atender en Fajyil 5, según la información que me ha llegado, parece haber una pequeño grupo de Shroobs luchando para controlar el planeta. Debo intentar calmarlos y hacerles comprender que las Princesas ya no existen más-Termino de explicar la misión asignada mientras se retiraba de la habitación-Pero, espero volver a verlas en un futuro y poder tener un combate más serio.

-Y nosotras te esperaremos para nuestro segundo round.

El Shroob río antes de retirarse de la habitación y del hogar de Pinkie, abordar su nave violeta oscuro en forma de hongo y despedirse una vez más con el equipo Canterlot antes de salir del planeta.

-Ahora, ¿quien quiere jugar "Verdad o Kirby"?-Propuso Pinkie sosteniendo a Kirby con los brazos al aire.

 **Continuará…**

 **Buenas gente, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que saque algunas de mis historias. Pero para compensar todo este tiempo perdido, he decidido sacar un capítulo de mis otras dos historias, "PaZvsS" y la primera parte del "RdH", así que te recomiendo que vayas a leerlas si ya las estas siguiendo.**


	3. Preparados

**Disclaimer: MLP: Equestria Girls y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap Respectivamente.**

 **Preparados.**

-Ustedes, mis Zombies, han sido elegidos para una importante misión que ha nadie más se la puedo conferir por lo complicado que es. Además de que eran los únicos que estaban desocupados-Dijo el Dr. Zomboss a sus cuatro comandantes, Soldado, Científico, Deadbeard y Zombidito, los cuales estaban sentados en el suelo del lugar frente a su líder-He podido detectar una nueva ruptura espacio temporal y quiero que se infiltren en la zona llena de humanos para pasar completamente desapercibidos.

Al escuchar esto, los cuatro sacaron máscaras de cartón que pusieron en sus caras con rostros humanos pintados y cubrieron todo su cuerpo con perfume barato para eliminar el hedor a muerto que emanaba.

-Perfecto. Ahora la misión-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego mostrar en un proyector detrás de él-Como recordarán, hace meses tuvimos un fuerte golpe a nuestras fábricas de Zombots y de Energía por parte de esas estúpidas Plantas. Ellas creen que nos han vencido, pero están equivocadas si creen que nos rendiremos tan fácilmente.

-Jefe, ¿La misión?-Interrumpió el Soldado.

-A eso voy. Resulta que he detectado una nueva Ruptura Espacio Tiempo en la que puedo enviarlos para los preparativos de una nueva Invasión, pero esa no es la prioridad. Su misión consta de la recolección de un nuevo tipo de energía que los humanos de ese tiempo han podido desarrollar.

-Entonces debemos robar los planos del aparato que puede crear esa energía-Espéculo el Científico.

-Si fuera así, no los hubiera llamado y hubiera hecho una típica Invasión con Zombies Comunes. Este tipo de energía no es generada por una máquina, sino que es generada por los mismo humanos de esa época.

-No diga más jefe-Interrumpió el Zombidito-Secuestramos a la mayor cantidad de humanos, ¿verdad?

-No. Esta energía es generada por cierto tipo de humanos, el problemas es que no sé a ciencia cierta que humanos lo hacen

Y esa es su misión. Deberán de encontrar esos humanos y robar esa energía que emanan, con esto-Dijo mientras les mostraba cuatro frascos de vidrio con dos luces acopladas en la base-Estos aparatos les permitirán absorber esa energía y enviarla directamente a nuestro tiempo para analizarla. Si se trata de esa energía misteriosa, comenzaremos con la Invasión.

-No es por arruinar el momento, pero ¿Qué pasará si Penny nos detecta?-Opino Deadbeard-O peor aún, si hay algún agente que Penny ya haya conocido. Cómo lo que pasó en Equestria.

-De eso no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya he enviado a los Drones Zombots para analizar la zona y hay cero porciento de alguna Planta o agente que Penny haya dejado. Y si lo ha hecho, será después de la época a que los enviare-Termino de decir el Dr. Zomboss, solo para catapultar los de su vehículo del tiempo, el cual se encontraba en el túnel Espacio Temporal-¡Vayan, obtengan la energía y no lo arruinen!

Los cuatro atravesaron la ruptura Espacio Temporal solo para caer uno tras de otro, siendo el Soldado la base, seguido por Deadbeard, el Científico y por último el Zombidito.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que recibir el peso de todos cuando nos envían a estas misiones?-De quejo el Soldado mientras sus compañeros le ayudaron a levantarse.

Fue entonces que visualizaron el lugar en el que cayeron, tratándose de una escuela secundaria de la época la cual poseía una estatua de un caballo como símbolo, siendo el Zombidito quien se quejó de esto último debido a su derrota de hace meses contra los Equestres.

-Si tan solo esa tonta de Chrysalis no hubiera tenido esas Plantas desde el principio, hubiéramos tenido la victoria-Se quejó el Zombidito al recordar esa batalla.

-Ni siquiera teniendo el Efecto Paradoja a nuestro favor pudimos hacernos con esa era, pero no debemos recordar ese fiasco del pasado, o del futuro, sino que hay que concentrarse en nuestra misión actual-Dijo el Científico mientras sacaba cuatro archivadores que iba a entregar a sus colegas.

Pero al hacerlo, un grito los asustó y los obligó a esconderse detrás de la estatua al creer que los habían descubierto. Cuando el líder del grupo sacó la cabeza, literalmente, sobre la base de la decoración de piedra, noto a una chica bastante familiar a pesar de verla de espalda sobre todo por su cabello.

-Ni puedo equivocarme, es ella-Se dijo el Científico mientras volvía a poner su cabeza en su sitio-Es Twilight, no es difícil recordar ese cabello morado con la franja rosa en el medio.

-¿Crees que nos reconozca?

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-Contesto y sacó un rastreador de su bata-Si tiene rastro de no muerto por su cuerpo, entonces se trata de la misma Twilight que conocimos.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con qué si nos reconoce?

-¿Acaso nunca han leído los efectos secundarios de las DesZombificasión?

-¿Existen efectos secundarios?

-¿Nunca han leído los libros que tenemos en la biblioteca de la base?

-¿Tenemos una biblioteca?

-Me pregunto cómo es que se graduaron de la Universidad RIP-Se dijo el genio de la bata mientras su aparato terminaba su análisis y la chica se adentraba a la escuela-Según el ZombotAnalizador, ella no muestra ni un solo rastro de Zombie en su cuerpo. Ni dentro ni fuera, eso significa que viene de un tiempo antes de la Invasión que hicimos hace meses.

-¿Que nos ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran?

-Oh, sí claro. El jefe se aseguró de que nos camuflaramos de forma perfecta en esta nueva sociedad humana. Para eso, nos ha dado identidades que él mismo creó y que tienen relación con la escuela, llamada…-Dijo mientras les pasaba los archivadores a sus colegas y revisaba el suyo-...Canterlot High. Yo seré Henry WhiteHair, estudiante de alto Coeficiente Intelectual y, por lo cual, el más popular en toda la escuela.

-En eso te equivocas-Interrumpió el Zombidito-A los tipos como tú se les llama "Nerds" y siempre son blanco de los bravucones.

-No confundas el estereotipo creado por las películas humanas con la realidad.

-A mi me tocó Solly HardHead-Dijo el Soldado-Soy bueno en Historia y Geografía, además de ser fanático de Guerras Antiguas. Hey, que me vista como Soldado de Vietnam Americano no significa que me guste la Guerra... A quien engaño, me fascina.

-Ex Capitán NewBeard. ¿En serio?-Se quejó el pirata ante la decisión de su jefe-Qué más da, veamos que dice. Retirado de la marina del país y que decide enseñar Historia. Bueno, vengo del pasado y gran parte de las Eras de la Tierra son muy similares entre sí, salvo por algunos cambios.

Una vez listo, los cuatro ingresaron a la Preparatoria dispuestos a comenzar con su misión. Luego de una larga, y algo incómoda, entrevista con la Directora Celestia, el grupo se dividió para encontrar a los humanos que pueden emanar esa fuente de energía que tanto necesitan.

Una vez acabado las clases, el grupo de no muertos se juntó en una edificio abandonado del centro que pronto iba a demoler se por la empresa "BossZom & Co.", ya que esto solo se trataba de una tapadera para ocultar la base Zombie subterránea en el lugar.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Pregunto Deadbeard sacándose la máscara y dejándola en la mesa central de la base.

-Además de ser encerrado por esa Sunset y unos cuantos bravucones mas, no me fue tan mal-Dijo el Científico también dejando la máscara en la mesa-¿Qué tal a ustedes?

-Me encontraba en la biblioteca para tener un mejor conocimiento humano de esta nueva era para cuando el Almacenador de Energía se encendió. Resultó que Twilight estaba cerca-Comentó el Soldado.

-El mío también se encendió, cuando me pateó por accidente-Dijo el Zombidito mostrando la marca de la bota en su trasero, recibiendo las risas de sus compañeros-No es gracioso.

-Yo obtuve un poco-Dijo Deadbeard mostrando su Almacenador de Energía, al cual brillaba de un color Magenta y dejando sorprendido a sus colegas.

-¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

-Bueno, fue durante el almuerzo cuando Celestia mostró el premio del Baile de Otoño. Se trataba de una corona con una extraña gema violeta en forma de estrella cardinal. Cuando la presentó, el aparato se encendió solo y absorbió un poco antes de que guardara la corona.

-Entonces debemos robar la corona y que absorba toda la energía para el jefe, y luego invadir este tiempo-Propuso el Zombidito y recibiendo la aprobación del Soldado.

-Detenganse par de idiotas-Dijo el Científico-Eso no tiene sentido. Cierto, la corona tiene la energía que el jefe necesita, pero no es la correcta.

-Explicanos Doc.

-Recuerden lo que nos dijo, 'La Energía es emanada por los humanos de esta Era'. Si la máquina se encendió cuando pasaron cerca de Twilight y una de ellas recolectó energía cerca de la corona. Si unimos todo esto nos queda de que Twilight puede emanar la energía que necesitamos si usa la corona.

-¿Y si robamos la corona y se la damos?-Dijo el Zombidito, solo para ser derribado por el disparo del arma del Científico.

-Por supuesto, y luego le decimos que nos de esa energía para derrotar a las Plantas-Dijo sarcástico el líder del equipo-No seas idiota, enano. Debemos esperar a que ella la recupere, tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el cual haya viajado a esta Era antes de la suya. Nuestra nueva misión es asegurar que esa mocosa obtenga su corona y logré liberar esa energía que necesitamos.

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta de su líder y fueron a sus habitaciones con tal de descansar, a pesar de que no los necesitaban. Al día siguiente regresaron a la escuela y se percataron del vídeo que protagonizó Twilight para perjudicarla en su tarea de recuperar la corona, aunque no duró mucho cuando fue eliminado por el Zombidito y sus Gadgets que el mismo traje de su futuro que originalmente.

Aunque no se esperaban del número musical que Twilight y sus amigas hicieron en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, algo que los Zombies no prestaron atención debido a que pensaban en las recompensas que les daría su jefe por este trabajo.

Como un nuevo ZPG para el Soldado que lleva planeando desde hace mucho tiempo. Un nuevo Z-Mech que el Zombidito creo en el futuro pero que no puede traer debido al consumo exagerado de energía que necesita traerlo al presente. El Científico recibiendo un diploma de alto rango por el mismísimo Zomboss. Y Deadbeard en un ocaso en Orillas Driftwood junto a Lady Rose, mientras detrás de ellos se lleva a cabo una batalla que no los interrumpa.

Llegada la noche, el grupo de Zombies no se encontraban en la escuela, sino subiendo un monte que daba vista directo a la parte de delantera de la escuela, justo donde dejaron sus Almacenados de energía.

-¿Por qué no estamos allí?-Se quejó el Zombidito-Una chica me invitó al baile.

-Y no fue el único-Apoyo el Soldado.

-Acaso el par de olvidadizos no recuerda lo que ocurrió aquella vez cuando estábamos a punto de Invadir por completo la Era de Chrysalis-Dijo el Científico, recibiendo el silencio de sus compañeros que desviaron la mirada al recordar lo sucedido-Exacto, no podemos arriesgarnos a recibir ese poder una vez más.

-Tengo una vista perfecta a la escuela-Proclamó Deadbeard a sus compañeros, los cuales se apresuraron en subir a su posición.

Al llegar, pudieron notar como Sunset se transformaba en una bestia demoníaca alada, junto a sus par de seguidores, y controlar con su magia a los estudiantes. Sin poder notarlo, debido a la lejanía, Twilight pudo recuperar su corona y transformarse ella y sus amigas en versiones mágicas. Segundos después, los no muertos contemplaron el poder de la Luz Arcoíris que emano Twilight y se dirigía directo hacia Sunset, la cual perdió su forma demoníaca al igual que la pelea.

Al ver que todo había terminado, los Zombies descendieron de la colina pero, debido a que su pata de palo se atoró entre la raíz de un árbol, Deadbeard empezó a caer colina abajo y llevándose a sus colegas con él. Una vez llegado cerca de la escuela, y recuperarse del estrepitoso viaje, el Científico fue a los Almacenadores de Energía, los cuales estaban completamente llenos con energía que brillaba en un tono carmesí.

En ese momento escucharon las puertas de la escuela abrirse y obligarlos a esconderse detrás de la base de esta. Ellos escucharon a Twilight, la cual debía volver a su mundo, alías cien millones de años en el futuro, junto a su corona de gran poder y que prometió que volvería algún día, además de que sus amigas le aseguraron que Sunset no volvería a hacer de las suyas, algo que a los Zombies no les dio importancia.

Cuando se fue la princesa, los no muertos también iniciaron su huida hacia su base. Dentro de esta se encontraba una pequeña Máquina del Tiempo con la cual le enviarían uno de los Almacenadores de Energía directamente a su jefe en el pasado. Unos segundos habían pasado y una brecha espacio tiempo se había abierto frente al grupo, los cuales ya estaban listo para volver a su Era, con maletas con recuerdos de la Época.

-Estamos listo jefe para volver-Dijo el Científico.

-Si, para volver a intentarlo. ¡Grupo de idiotas!-Grito enojado el líder de los Zombies y lanzando el Almacenador ya vacío-Esa energía era inservible, apenas para hacer funcionar al Zombot. Se mantendrán en esa Era hasta que me traigan la energía correcta.

Y dicho esto Zomboss se retiró, cerrando la brecha Espacio Temporal y dejando a sus Zombies algo tristes y decepcionados. El Científico solo dejo su maleta en el suelo y tomó su Almacenador para luego mirar a sus compañeros.

-Habrá que buscar una manera de traer a Twilight devuelta a esta Época-Dijo el líder, mientras estos se retiraron enojados a sus habitaciones.

El Científico solo tomo los otros tres Almacenadores e hizo fluir la energía recolectada en el generador de la base para mantenerla funcional más tiempo de lo que estimaba.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Listos

**Disclaimer: MLP: Equestria Girls y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Listos.**

Ya han pasado meses desde que nuestros Zombies hayan fracasado en su misión de recolectar la energía que su jefe necesitaba. Debido a esto los cuatro comandantes, Soldado, Científico, Deadbeard y Zombidito, tuvieron que mantener su estadía durante todo este tiempo sin levantar sospechas con sus verdaderas identidades y, sobre todo, su misión.

Asegurar la Energía que los humanos emanan. O mejor dicho, la que Twilight puede emanar.

El Científico logró obtener esta respuesta luego de mucho tiempo de investigación sobre su fracaso, al igual que analizar la Energía recolectada con anterioridad de Sunset Demoníaca, la cual apenas les sirvió debido a que solo duró un par de semanas antes de depender de la energía eléctrica.

Y hablando de la chica de Equestria, el resto de los Zombies contemplaban cada día como era la situación de integración de la chica a sus compañeros de la escuela, sin buenos resultados y siendo solo las amigas de la Princesa Twilight quienes estaban con ella. Mientras que los Zombies la vigilaban con tal de saber de una posible llegada de la chica mágica y obtener finalmente la energía que necesitan.

Y que ha sido de los no muertos desde su fracaso. Resulta que, cuando el reinado del terror de Sunset acabó, uno nuevo surgió y siendo el Soldado y el Zombidito quienes protagonizaron una nueva era de superioridad y respeto en la escuela. Deadbeard seguía siendo el maestro que debía fingir y notando una atracción inesperada por parte de la Directora Celestia quien no le quita los ojos al pirata durante los recesos, algo que le incomoda al no muerto. El Científico, por otra parte, había creado una pequeña base subterránea conectada a la escuela y siendo su casillero el único medio de llegar a ella, al igual que el de sus compañeros, los cuales estaban allí hablando entre ellos.

-¿"Batalla de las Bandas"?-Preguntó el de la bata la sugerencia de los no muertos mientras seguía con su trabajo-No me interesa.

-Oh, vamos. Para entrar se necesitan a tres como mínimo, y Deadbeard no puede participar por ser un maestro-Se quejo el Soldado ante la negación.

-Además, sabemos que tocas el Bajo en tus ratos libres.

-No puedo, necesito que el Zombot esté listo lo antes posibles ante un inesperado PLAN B-Recordó el Científico mirando al par-Por cierto, ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por necesitarme en su banda? ¿Por qué no buscan a alguien más? De seguro podrán obtener la ayuda de algún humano.

-Ya lo intentamos, pero los que quieren participar ya están listo, y los que sobran ni siquiera saben tocar un instrumento.

-¿Y cuál es el premio? Porque por algo necesitan con urgencia mi ayuda.

-Son seis meses de pedidos gratis en Sugar Cube Corner-Dijo el Zombidito mostrando el cartel de promoción y los premios a los ganadores que venía impreso en esta-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-El Zombot puede esperar.

.

.

.

 **Luego ese día…**

-Es bueno disfrutar un café por la tarde, y sin que ningún idiota de mis colegas me interrumpa. Aunque no es lo mismo sin Rose-Se dijo al dirigirse al Salón de Maestros para el almuerzo.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta, el pirata se fijó en Sunset y del cómo está iba con tres nuevas chicas, reconociendolas como las nuevas estudiantes que Celestia mencionó en la madrugada. Aunque él no muerto podía sentir emanar algo de ellas que le resultaba bastante familiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia ellas e interrumpiendo su recorrido.

-Señorita Shimmer, es bueno saber su evolución en su comportamiento al asumir el cargo del Comité de Bienvenida-Dijo el maestro.

-Oh, profesor NewBeard. Es bueno verlo-Saludo la chica de Equestria con una sonrisa, a excepción de las tres chicas quienes mostraron estar incómodas con el cadáver viviente disfrazado-Déjeme presentarle a las nuevas estudiantes. Ellas son Adagio, Aria y Sonata. Chicas, él es el profesor NewBeard, maestro de Historia.

-Mucho gusto, señoritas-Extendió su muerta mano con tal de esperar una respuesta.

-Igualmente. Viejo decrepito-Saludo Adagio, siendo lo último en susurro, estrechando la mano del pirata.

-Bueno, espero encontrarlas en mi clase. Nos vemos luego-Se despidió para retirarse al Salón de Maestros-'¿Que hacen unas Sirenas aquí? Debo contárselo a los chicos en la base.'

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, los tres 'estudiantes' no muertos estuvieron platicando sobre la forma en cómo podrían deshacerse de la competencia con mayor facilidad, hasta que el trío de hermanas apareció en la cafetería interrumpiendo a todos en el lugar con su presencia.

Fue entonces que una neblina de color verde empezó a recorrer por todo el lugar mientras las tres chicas empezaron a cantar, haciendo que los humanos quedarán embobados ante los cantos, Sunset y sus amigas quedaban confusas con lo que sucedía, y los muertos sentían un malestar en su interior.

-Es como si tratas el Pringue de una Carnívora por error-Dijo el Soldado.

-O comer una Seta Sombría-Dijo el Zombidito.

-O beber agua potable y limpia-Dijo el Científico-Debe de ser por esta extraña neblina.

-Esas tres no debieron comenzar una Guerra de Olores que no pueden ganar-Se dijo el Soldado mientras sacaba su ZPG de la espalda y oprimía un botón al costado de este para que se abriera, para revelar un tubo de gran tamaño gris y con una calavera morada pintada en esta-Lo guardaba para las Plantas, pero esto es necesario.

Sin pensarlo, el no muerto sacó el seguro del gran explosivo mientras esté liberaba un poco de un aire púrpura antes de lanzarlo al suelo y hacerlo rodar por debajo de las mesas. La bomba se detuvo al chocar con Adagio, la cual interrumpió su canto y la hizo enojar, tanto que golpeó el tubo con todas sus fuerzas y logrando que este explotara en una densa neblina morada que cubrió toda la cafetería, al igual que un fuerte olor putrefacto.

Debido a este incidente, todos en el lugar escaparon al no poder soportar el olor, mientras que los no muertos escaparon sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Una vez en la base principal, Deadbeard les informo sobre las Sirenas que habían llegado a la escuela.

-¿Sirenas? No sé supone que deben tener una cola de pez.

-Eso es una invención humana para sus películas y novelas-Corrigió el pirata-Las verdaderas Sirenas son mujeres normales con el poder de encantar con su voz a los marineros y hacerlos estrellar en zonas peligrosas del mar, para luego devorar sus almas ya hundidas en el mar.

-Eso explicaría la extraña neblina que apareció en la cafetería y del cómo los humanos se quedaron como idiotas con su canto-Concluyó el Científico-Pero lo que no entiendo es ese malestar que nos pasó hace rato.

-Eso se debe a que están muertos, el efecto de hipnotizar también es provocado por el oír su voz, pero para nosotros sería lo contraria. Sentiremos malestar con eso.

-Lo entiendo, pero porque están aquí. Tal vez sea por ti, Deadbeard, eres un pirata después de todo.

-Callate, enano.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema con ellas, así que es mejor evitar el contacto musical de ellas-Ordenó el Científico y recibiendo la aprobación de todos.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se entera de que las Sirenas entraron en la competencia y haciendo más difícil su cometido de recolectar la energía que necesitan, al igual que ganar para obtener sus preciadas PopSmartz. Aunque ese temor por su seguridad se desvaneció de inmediato al ver al grupo de Sunset con Twilight, poniendo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al saber que tendrían una nueva oportunidad de robar la Energía.

Lamentablemente, para el Trío Z la música que tocaban no era agradable para el jurado, conformado por Celestia y Luna, las cuales ya decidieron quién serían los primeros eliminados, aunque él Científico no lo aprobaría.

-Nada que unas Termitas Zombots no lo solucionen-Se dijo mientras abría un frasco con los susodichos robots.

Las máquinas empezaron a devorar a gran velocidad todos los instrumentos, sean de madera o no, impidiendo que sus rivales lograron tocar bien y siendo ellos los eliminados. La siguiente ronda fue turno del Zombidito en arruinar a sus rivales con modificar los altavoces para que sonarán distorsionados para el gran malestar de los presentes. Por último, el Soldado solo tuvo que lanzar su Bomba Apestosa para impedir que sus rivales tocarán bien sus instrumentos por el mal olor.

Aunque no todo fue bueno para ellos ya que su siguiente rival eran las Sirenas, Alías Dazzling, siendo ellos los perjudicados pero no por ellas, sino por sus antiguos rivales quienes sabotearon cada vez que intentaban presentarse hasta ser descalificados.

-Volveré al Zombot-Dijo el Científico al ver la tabla de resultados con su eliminación del torneo.

-No es justo, estábamos a punto de conseguir las PopSmartz-Dijo lloriqueando en el suelo el Zombidito mientras su colega el Soldado se compadeció de él.

-Les paso por hacer trampa, trío de idiotas-Dijo Deadbeard-Ustedes regresen a la base, yo me ocuparé de Twilight hasta encontrar la forma de puedan usar esa Energía una vez más.

El par asintió y se retiraron mientras el pirata fue a ver la últimas dos bandas en competencia. Las Rainbooms y las Magas. Debido a un incidente con Sunset, la cual se abalanzó contra sus amigas sin motivo alguno mientras tocaban, la mayoría ya las daba por eliminadas. Fue entonces que la neblina y el canto de las Sirenas apareció tras bambalinas, llamando la atención del pirata y a la vez alejándose lo más posible de esta para no sufrir el malestar ocasionado por esta.

Una vez que la susodicha neblina y canto, se dio a conocer a las finalistas del torneo, siendo Las Rainbooms las que lograron pasar a la final a pesar del disgusto de sus rivales, en especial Trixie que no tomó muy bien su derrota. Sin perder tiempo, Deadbeard fue directo a la base subterránea con tal de informar a sus compañeros al descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de las Sirenas gracias a los recientemente ocurrido.

-Chicos, esas chicas…-Dijo Deadbeard abriendo la puerta con fuerza e interrumpiendose el mismo al ver a sus colegas con los Almacenadores de Energía-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Ya sabemos lo que planean ese trío de tontas, pero nos adelantaremos a sus planes y robaremos la Energía primero que ellas.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?

-Cámaras secretas que instalé por todo la escuela. ¿No te lo mencioné?

-Creo que estaba distraído con los exámenes de aquella semana que no te tome atención.

-Pues ya deberías de dejar de fingir ser un maestro, ya que mañana volveremos a nuestra Guerra y nos olvidaremos de todos esto-Dijo el Científico.

Deadbeard tan solo sonrió con felicidad al saber que volvería a su Era, en especial porque volvería a ver a Rose otra vez, y recogiendo su Almacenador de Energía para luego seguir a su equipo.

Una vez llegada la noche, el cuarteto se infiltró en la parte trasera del lugar en donde se llevaría acabo el concierto de la final de la Batalla de las Bandas, dejando inconscientes a los guardias con la Bomba Apestosa del Soldado hasta, llegar a la parte inferior del escenario.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Doc?-Dijo el Soldado, el cual vigila la retaguardia.

-Simple. Esta vez no nos vamos a arriesgar y estaremos aquí para obtener la Energía que el jefe necesita. Estaremos seguros tanto del canto de las Sirenas como del rayo multicolor de esas chicas en este lugar-Explicó mientras hacía volar la cerradura con una Bola Lapa Explosiva.

Una vez que estalló la pequeña bomba, el líder del grupo abrió con una patada la puerta y quedando paralizado al ver el grupo de Twilight y Sunset allí mismo, el cual fue interrumpido del discurso de la Princesa a sus amigas. Debido a la repentina sorpresa, los cuatro no muertos se pusieron sus máscaras de cartón para no delatarlos, aunque no los Almacenadores de Energía a tiempo para que los vieran.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?-Dijo el Científico.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos-Contesto Sunset.

-Nosotros…

-Estábamos…

-Apunto de…-Titubearon el Científico, el Soldado y el Zombidito, respectivamente, intentando pensar una excusa.

-Instalar los fuegos artificiales que la Directora Celestia nos pidió para la final.

-Creí que ya los habían instalado, y que no dejaría a unos inexpertos en ponerlos-Dudo Rainbow ante las palabras de los no muertos.

-Dijo que era una sorpresa, además de que WhiteHair y HardHead son muy buenos en ellos y los estaría supervisando-Agregó el pirata a la mentira intentando hacer que se le crean para que los dejen en paz.

-¿Y por qué el enano está con ustedes?-Se cuestionó Applejack.

-Esta castigado al saber que él fue el responsable de los incidentes al descalificar a las otras bandas, y lo encontré dirigiéndose hacia acá para provocar un desastre en la final.

-Oye-Se quejó el Zombidito.

-Eso tiene sentido para mí-Dijo Pinkie.

-No hay más tiempo que perder. Debemos detener a esas Sirenas antes de que sea demasiado tarde-Interrumpió Twilight el interrogatorio y recibiendo la afirmación de todas, no sin antes agradecer a los Zombies por liberarlas.

Una vez pasado el momento, los no muertos siguieron las órdenes de su líder en posicionar los Almacenadores de Energía en puntos estratégicos en donde alguno de ellos podría obtener la mayor cantidad de Energía. Cuando el grupo escuchó como las Rainbooms se hacían con el control del escenario, cuando las Dazzling estaban en su turno, los no muertos sabían que esa era su señal y activaron sus dispositivos.

-Si mis cálculos están en lo correcto, alguno de estos obtendrá la energía y luego nos escabullimos a la base para darle la buena noticia al jefe-Dijo el líder de la bata mientras imaginaba su recompensa-Finalmente tendré el reconocimiento que me merezco.

-Yo los recursos necesarios para ese nuevo ZPG.

-Yo mi nuevo Z-Mech.

-Y pasar a solas con Rose-Terminó el pirata, recibiendo diferentes muecas de asco de sus compañeros-¿Qué?

-Estas muy distraído por ella desde que te acepto luego del último Valenbrainz.

-Aun no entiendo como el jefe aceptó que podrías estar con esa Planta.

-Chicos, las cosas esas, se están llenando-Interrumpió el Zombidito a sus compañeros mientras los cuatro veían la energía multicolor llenarse en los Almacenadores de Energía.

Todos festejaron de alegría al saber que su misión fue todo un éxito pero, durante su celebración, no se fijaron como el tono verde de la Energía empezaba a ganar fuerza en cada uno de los contenedores y a sacudirse con fuerza, lo que llamó la atención de los no muertos.

-¿Estallarán?-Se preguntó el Soldado.

-Yo creo que estallarán-Teorizó el Zombidito.

-Si, van a estallar-Confirmó el Científico.

-¡VA A ESTALLAR!-Gritaron los tres de miedo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza y gritaban.

Cuando ocurrió la explosión, los cuatro Almacenadores de Energía se dispararon al cielo para explotar en fuegos artificiales de diferentes tonos de colores, dejando impresionados a los espectadores del concierto. Mientras que los Zombies iban volando con gran fuerza en dirección a su base, destruyendo gran parte de las construcción falsa y también de su propio hogar, ahora, permanente.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado?-Se dijo el Científico saliendo de los escombros-Los Almacenadores de Energía no pueden sobrecargar de energía, el jefe los hizo específicamente para que soportará cualquier sobrecarga.

-Las Sirenas-Dijo Deadbeard sacando su brazo de los escombros, con su otro brazo.

-Explicate pirata-Exigió el líder y viendo como su compañero salía de los escombros para volver a poner su extremidad y ajustar su cabeza.

-Tanto las chicas como las Sirenas estaban en el escenario. Está claro de que su magia hipnótica se mezclaron con la energía que necesitamos.

-Rayos, tienes razón. Tan ilusionado con las cosas que tendríamos con el éxito de nuestra misión que olvidé por completo los posibles fallos.

-Es normal, vivimos del fracaso -Dijo sincero la cabeza del Soldado antes de silbar a su cuerpo que iba en dirección contraria de donde estaba, llamando su atención.

-Mejor dicho, 'Morimos' del fracaso. Ah, ah-Dijo Zombidito y solo recibiendo el malestar de sus compañeros, quienes fueron sus habitaciones-Oh vamos. El chiste era bueno.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente…**

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir con ellos?-Se preguntó Rainbow, cargando una canasta con flores y regalos.

-Porque si no fuera por ellos, nosotras no hubiéramos podido vencer a las Sirenas-Recordó Sunset-Además de que la Princesa Twilight me encomendó darle las gracias por ella ya que debía regresar a Equestria y no podía hacerlo de forma personal.

Fue entonces que Applejack noto como Solly se dirigía hacia uno de los pasillos, cerca del salón de maestros, y fueron rápidamente hacia él para darle el regalo, solo que se detuvieron cuando el fanático de la guerras antiguas abrió el casillero de WhiteHair. La mitad de ellas se iban a negar en darle las gracias al ver el comportamiento de este al registrar la privacidad de su amigo, pero olvidaron todo eso cuando vieron al chico entrar al casillero y no salir de este.

-Esperen, ¿Cómo hizo eso?-Dijo Sunset abriendo el casillero, el cual no se veía forzado o asegurado inclusive, y el cual no parecía que alguien entrará en él por todas las cosas que tenía en su interior-Es bastante raro.

Al asomar la cabeza por el casillero, está chocó con un panel de madera que tenía dibujado todas las cosas, la cual cayó revelando una especie de ascensor. Todas se miraron entre sí al ver tal cosa escondida, siendo Rainbow quien sugiero ir a donde sea que lleve ese ascensor en forma de broma y siendo Sunset quien se lo tomó en serio está proposición.

-Espera, solo estaba jugando-Rectifico la deportista mientras sujetaba el brazo de su amiga quien ya entraba al casillero-No entrarás allí, ¿Verdad?

-Vere que sucede allí abajo, no me tardo-Respondió la pelifuego mientras se adentraba al ascensor con canasta en mano.

Una vez dentro, oprimió el botón para descender hacia la guarida secreta de los no muertos. Una vez que llegó, quedó sorprendida al ver tamaño lugar ubicado debajo de la escuela, aunque esa impresión de disperso de inmediato al escuchar a WhiteHair por una de las habitaciones del lugar. Intentando no hacer tanto ruido, se acercó a aquel lugar y logró ver por la puerta semiabierta como los tres compañeros y el maestro NewBeard frente a una enorme pantalla que se movía y que contenía el rostro de un hombre grisáceo con un descomunal hinchazón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN FALLADO DOS VECES EN SU COMETIDO?! ¡Les di una simple tarea y no la han podido cumplir!

-Pero jefe, si tan solo nos pudiera facilitar una tumba o suministro para el Zombot. De seguro podríamos tener una mayor chance en nuestra misión-Explicó WhiteHair temblorosa en su voz.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡La más mínima presencia Zombie en esta Era del Tiempo sería riesgosa en nuestra misión! Deberán arreglar sus problemas por sus propios medios. ¡Y NO VUELVAN A LLAMARME A NO SER QUE TENGAN LO QUE LES PEDÍ!

-Si Dr. Zomboss-Contestaron los cuatro ante la petición de su jefe, siendo WhiteHair quien cortó la llamada.

-¿Que vamos hacer ahora? El jefe no querrá vernos si no le damos lo que quiere.

-Si, lo se. Pero no nos queda otra opción si queremos volver a nuestra Era. Debemos…-Se interrumpió WhiteHair al notar la puerta-Soldado, ¿Te aseguraste que nadie te siguiera?

Al escuchar esto, tanto Sunset como los Zombies se alertaron y siendo la chica quien intentó escapar sigilosamente sin éxito alguno al patear el canasto de mimbre quien hizo su característico ruido.

Cuando la pelifuego tomó la canasta está se vio rodeada por los no muertos y sus armas, obligándola a levantarse ante el miedo que le producía al creer que le harían daño.

-¿Cuánto oíste?

-¿De qué hablan?

-No te hagas la tonta con nosotros, ya que el único idiota aquí es el enano.

-Oye.

-Se que escuchaste nuestra discusión con el jefe, así que confiesa antes de que te llene de Pringue-Amenazó el Científico bombeando su arma líquida.

-No mucho, solo que fracasaron en su misión, eso es todo.

-Opino que hay que convertirla en Zombie. Nos beneficiaría tener a alguien de esta Era de nuestro lado.

-¡¿QUE, ZOMBIE?!

-Así es niña. Nosotros somos no muertos, cadáveres revividos. ¡Zombies!-Intentó asustar el Zombidito, logrando lo al ver la cara de temor de Sunset.

-No, por favor. No sé lo diré a nadie, se los juro-Rogó por su vida, sin éxito alguno cuando el Soldado la tomó de un brazo.

-Vendrás con nosotros al Zombificador-Le contestó con una siniestra sonrisa, hasta fijarse lo que tenía en la mano-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-Son regalos… por ayudarnos... con las Sirenas-Respondió y tranquilizandose un poco.

-Que estupidez-Dijo el Científico, sacándole la canasta de las manos para registrarla-Flores de plástico, chocolates, juguetes… ¿PopSmartz?

-Si, Pinkie los a visto a ustedes comprarlas a menudo-Contestó mientras veía como los no muertos contemplaban las cajas de galletas, aprovechando el momento para huir.

Lamentablemente, al dar la vuelta está chocó con Deadbeard, el cual sostenía una de las galletas con su garfio la cual ya estaba masticada, y con su otra mano su arma apuntándole. Sunset se vio con miedo ante su presencia, a lo que esté simplemente levantó sus hombros como si no le importará y guardó su arma.

-Ahora dime, ¿Que tanto oíste?

-Para ser sincera, solo que ustedes fracasaron en una misión de no sé qué-Confesó la chica ya un poco más tranquila-¿Me puedo ir?

-Solo con una condición, no le digas a nadie lo que viste u oíste aquí. Porque yo soy compasivo con los humanos en comparación de ese trío de idiota atragantándose con PopSmartz-Dijo mientras ambos dirigían la mirada al grupo de no muertos devorando las galletas.

-Pero, ¿Qué le digo a mis amigas? Ellas están esperando arriba.

-Diles que estuviste en una reunión secreta de ellos tres que ya hacían en su anterior escuela-Respondió el pirata mientras tiraba a rastras a Sunset.

-Espera. También tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. ¿Cómo…-Intentó seguir cuando fue interrumpida de golpe al ser apuntada por el arma del Zombie.

-Escucha, tendrás todas las respuestas que puedo darte la próxima semana después de mi clase solo si te vas ahora-Con esto último Sunset se retiró al ascensor, solo que esta no oprimió el botón para subir-¿Qué pasa ahora, Shimmer?

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-A diferencia del trío a mis espaldas, yo antes fui humano. Y se por lo que puedes estar pensando, pero te aseguro que no le haremos daño a ningún ser vivo, mientras nadie provoque a los idiotas estos.

Y, finalmente, Sunset asintió solo para oprimir el botón que la regresó a la superficie. Una vez fuera del casillero, y regresando la capa falsa de madera en su sitio, la joven de Equestria reunió a sus amigas mientras se aseguraba que nadie las veía.

-Chicas, debo contarles algo. Pero no debe salir de nuestro grupo. Promesa.

-Pinkie Promesa.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos, ha pasado algo de tiempo y si se pregunta por qué una continuación en vez de seguir con VdlE, es porque ya tenía esto escrito desde hace tiempo y quería concluirlo. Pero no se preocupen que ya el segundo capítulo estará pronto, eso se los aseguro.**

 **También quiero informar sobre un tema que he estado pensando desde hace mucho y es que voy a reescribir "Las Gemas Estelares" ya que, gracias a la última maratón de episodios nuevos de Steven Universe, creo que el desarrollo que llevaba está bastante desactualizado.**

 **Así que dentro de poco subiré nuevos capítulos de esta historia, siendo el cambio más significativo de que sería Susie quien llega primero a la Tierra en vez de Meta Knight.**

 **Sin nada más que escribir, nos leemos pronto en una nueva aventura.**


	5. A Plantar

**Disclaimer: Equestria Girls y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y PopCap respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 3: A Plantar.**

Ya han pasado seis meses desde los acontecimientos de la Batalla de las Bandas en donde las Rainbooms lograron derrotar a Las Dazzling, al igual que arruinar una segunda vez los planes de los Zombies en obtener su energía para sus fines en la Guerra del Patio. Aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas cuando Sunset Shimmer descubrió quiénes eran realmente y sus planes con la energía de Equestria. A pesar de ser convencida por el Capitán Deadbeard, eso no impide que sus amigas soltaran el chisme por accidente, en especial Rainbow

.

.

.

-...Y con eso terminamos la clase, cualquier duda pueden consultar en el descanso-Dijo el profesor Deadbeard y en donde una enorme cantidad de alumnos levantaron la mano-Que no se trate sobre mis anécdotas de mi pasado como pirata antes de ser un no muerto.

Solo se escucharon murmullos de quejas antes de que la clase saliera, a excepción de Sunset Shimmer quien se puso frente al escritorio del Pirata.

-Entonces, ¿Seguirán esperando a la Princesa Twilight o buscarán otra forma de obtener la Magia de Equestria?

-El Científico sigue trabajando en ello, pero confía en que ocurra otro fenómeno equestre para que llames a Twilight y robar su energía que el jefe necesita-Respondió sincero mientras revisaba unos papeles

-Saben muy bien que no la llamaré, ella está demasiada ocupada para… contestar mis mensajes-Dijo algo depresiva esto último mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, sacaba su libro especial de su mochila y leer lo último que escribió ella-Necesito saber cómo funciona esto de la magia en este cuerpo. Es tan complicado. En especial ese enano que nos espía cada vez que intentamos con las chicas alguna forma de manifestarse.

-Jejeje, si. El Doc le dio la orden de espiarlas aprovechando que es enano, molesto y sabe esconderse.

-Si, una vez lo encontramos en la cabeza de Pinkie y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que ella sacudió su cabello al son de la música.

Ambos se rieron un poco antes de la puerta del salón se abriera de golpe por la patada que el Científico le dio, el cual estaba completamente lleno de hollín y con una cara de pocos amigos. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Sunset tan solo se fue de allí rápidamente dejando al par solos mientras el líder del escuadrón Zombie se ponía frente al escritorio de su compañero.

-¿Dónde están ese par de idiotas?-Dijo enojado el Doc mientras golpeaba con sus puños el mueble.

-Deben de estar afuera o en la cafetería. ¿Por qué los buscas? Aunque tal vez se deba a tu aspecto.

-Esos dos sacaron una de las piezas del Zombot y la reemplazaron con una falsa de plástico. Cuando intente repararla, esta cayó sobre mi, pero el problema fue cuando el engranaje de agarre de la otra pierna se soltó y explotó.

-Eso explica el pequeño temblor de hace rato-Se dijo-No, lo siento Doc. No sé dónde están.

-Entonces ayúdame a encontrarlos. Dejar a esos dos con tecnología de cohetes es como dejar a un Zombidito con una tumba en territorio Planta.

Fue entonces que sintieron un leve temblor muy prolongado que provenía del patio de la escuela. Al mirar por la ventana del salón, aunque no fueron los únicos en hacerlo, se fijaron como el Soldado y el Zombidito estaban montados sobre el cohete, siendo las partes del pie del Zombot tirados a un lado, solo faltando unos segundos para la ignición y el despegue de este. Al sospechar el posible desastre que ocasionarían, Deadbeard y el Científico saltaron del segundo piso en donde se encontraban e intentaron detener el despegue, aunque llegaron demasiado tarde para tal cosa pero a tiempo para recibir las llamas del cohete.

-¡DIABLOS!-Dijo antes de que sus cenizas, junto a las del Pirata, salieran volando por la brisa del viento y su cabeza caer al suelo, al igual que enterrarse en esta.

Unos pocos segundos después, ambos Zombies salieron de la tierra detrás de la estatua de la escuela solo para ver cómo el cohete que sobrevolaba la ciudad explotaba en una enorme bola de fuego violeta.

-Regresaré a la base. Al parecer tendré que terminar al Zombot sin piernas-Dijo enojado mientras iba a la escuela.

Fue entonces que una persona que salió del frente de la estatua fue corriendo en dirección del Científico y, a la vez, tumbarlo por accidente para abordar el bus que la esperaba.

-¡Maldito estúpido, casi me sacas el brazo!-Gritó enojado y, a la vez, dando un par de disparo de su Destructor Pringoso hacia el vehículo aunque solo dejando un par de marcas moradas en este-Todos los humanos son igual de irrespetuosos.

-Eso fue divertido, hasta la explosión-Dijo el Soldado saliendo del suelo.

-Y que lo digas compañero, mientras Doc no se entere, lo podremos hacer mañana con el otro pie-Dijo el Zombidito hasta que se detuvo al sentir el arma de su compañero-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?

-Tienen suerte de que AllStar no esté aquí para darles una buena patada en el trasero y mandarlos a volar hasta el otro estado-Dijo mientras el par suspiraban aliviados-Pero ahora está Deadbeard con su cañón.

El Pirata sujeto a ambos de sus ropas y, convocando su cañón, puso a ambos en la boca de este y encendía la mecha en dirección al cielo. Pero el Científico bajo la boca del arma para apuntar al suelo un momento antes del disparo para que el par quedarán enterrados a la mitad de la tierra.

-Con eso estamos a mano, par de idiotas-Dijo ya un poco más calmado-Volveré a la base para relajarme, ustedes tres se quedan aquí y si hay forma de que Sunset traiga a Twilight, no lo arruinen. Sobre todo ustedes dos, idiotas.

-A la orden, Doc-Dijeron ambos enterrados en la tierra y dándole un pulgar arriba.

-Me asegurare de que no se metan en más problemas.

El Científico fue hacia la entrada, sólo para desviarse hacia los arbustos de la derecha de las escaleras en donde salió una cápsula ascensor que lo llevó directo a la base debajo del complejo escolar y seguir su trabajo en el Zombot. Una vez que el Soldado y el Zombidito salieran del suelo, Deadbeard los llevo dentro de la escuela para llevarlos a sus clases, hasta que notaron la discusión entre Rainbow y Sunset que tenían en el salón de música y espiarlas.

-Pero piénsalo, los Zombies serían perfectos para la competencia. Ya he convencido al Soldado y al enano. Incluso Deadbeard está de acuerdo con que ellos participen-Dijo la deportista con ganas, hasta que las perdió de golpe-Excepto por el Doc que no he logrado convencerlo de ninguna manera.

-Y qué bueno. Ni él, ni ninguno de los Zombies deberían participar en los Juegos de la Amistad. Son tramposos, no respetan las reglas, y aún no entiendo cómo han podido ganar cada una de las competencias que hemos tenido estos últimos meses sin que los descalifiquen-Dijo Sunset, solo para que el par chocará los cinco por los halagos de la chica.

-Pero hay una forma de convencerlo. Y está en tu libro de tu casillero y cierta persona…

-¡NO!-Interrumpió con fuerza la peli fuego-Eso es lo que quieren que los Zombies quieren que haga. No llamaré a Twilight a este mundo solo para que ganes esta competencia.

-Tu no lo entiendes. Tu no entiendes la humillación que todos tenemos por la Crystal Prep cada año. Tu ni siquiera participabas y también te burlabas cuando perdíamos.

-Eso cierto, pero era diferente en esas ocasiones. Era una mala persona-Dijo arrepentida y recordar esos momentos-Pero los Zombies siguen siendo una pésima idea.

-¡¿Y qué les parece un trato?!-Interrumpió el Soldado abriendo las puertas con una patada, solo para que estas rebotaran y mandaran fuera del cuarto de música.

La acción dejó sorprendidas y confusas a las Rainbooms hasta que el Soldado apareció una vez más y teniendo más cuidado en abrir las puertas.

-Como iba diciendo. ¿Qué les parece un trato?

-No. No hay trato con ustedes-Dijo Sunset posicionándose frente al no muerto-No necesitamos su ayuda para ganar los Juegos y está claro de que ustedes no podrán convencer al Científico para que ustedes cuatro participen.

.

.

.

 **Cinco minutos después…**

-El trato es el siguiente-Dijo el Científico rodeado por sus compañeros de escuadrón y la Rainbooms en la base subterránea, sujetando el pacto de alianza-

" _El Equipo Z, conformado por los no muertos, colaborarán con los Humanos en la competencia, más conocida como Juegos de la Amistad, contra los rivales, conocidos como Crystal Prep, para humillarlos y patearles el trasero en la competencia._

 _Si los Humanos y el Equipo Z logran ganar los Juegos de la Amistad, Sunset Shimmer contactará a la Princesa Twilight para que venga a esta Era de la Humanidad y llenar uno de los Contenedores de Energía con la escusa de estudiar mejor la Magia de Equestria, pero en verdad será para enviarla directamente al Dr. Zomboss para su estudio para su proyecto secreto_

 _Si algo de esto es revelado, ya sea a los alumnos, sea de Canterlot High o Crystal Prep, o a algún Humano fuera de la escuela, los No Muertos tienen el total derecho de tomar diez humanos al azar del establecimiento educacional y que formen parte de la Armada del Dr. Zomboss en esta Era."_

Una vez leído en voz alta, los cuatro Zombies firmaron el acuerdo y pasarlo a Sunset y sus amigas, quienes empezaron a firmar una por una, siendo Rainbow la última.

-Esta vez, ganaremos los Juegos de la Amistad-Dijo con alegría mientras reía.

-No serán los únicos en ganar-Dijo maliciosamente el Científico mientras él y sus compañeros reían de forma maniática y alocada, dejando muy incómodas a las humanas-Ahora larguense, debemos prepararnos. ¡Los Juegos Empiezan Mañana!

-Empiezan la próxima semana-Corrigió Sunset.

-Eso mismo. ¡Los Juegos Empiezan la Próxima Semana!

.

.

.

 **La Semana Siguiente…**

-Es bueno disfrutar un café por las mañanas, sin que ninguno de esos tres me molesten-Se dijo el Capitán Deadbeard mientras se dirigía a la escuela y bebiendo su vaso de café-Al parecer no soy el único en llegar temprano a clases.

El Zombie se fijó en cómo Sunset corría a toda velocidad en dirección al establecimiento hasta que esté la perdió de vista al girar la esquina. Una vez que él dio vuelta en la misma esquina, se fijó como el grupo de amigas rodeaban a Rainbow antes de separarse con una mueca de queja en sus rostros y siendo Sunset quien se sentó en las escaleras de la escuela para escribir en su libro.

Fue entonces que ambos, tanto la humana como el no muerto, se fijaron que en la estatua yacía una chica con un extraño aparato en sus manos antes de correr al ser descubriera por Sunset hacia el Autobús que la esperaba.

-¿Quién habrá sido?-Se dijo la peli fuego.

-Lo mismo me pregunto-Dijo Deadbeard y asustando a la joven-Ha estado toda esta semana con la estatua por alguna extraña razón.

-¿La conoces?

-Para nada, siempre sale corriendo cuando alguien la descubre, aunque nunca a venido de noche.

-¿Cómo sabes que no viene por las noches?

-¿Haz notado que no han habido incidentes con bombas apestosas y misiles teledirigidos rellenos de líquido pegajoso esta semana?-Preguntó para luego beber su café.

-¿Soldado y Zombidito?

-Soldado y Zombidito-Confirmó las sospechas de Sunset-Doc podrá ser el líder del escuadrón, pero alguien debe de ser responsable con los idiotas con los que vivo.

-O con los que no vives-Bromeó la joven, recibiendo la mirada seria del Pirata antes de reír un poco.

Deadbeard se despidió de Sunset y siendo el no muerto quien ingresó a la base por el ascensor exterior con tal de esperar a sus compañeros, quienes aún seguían durmiendo en la base principal, y aprovechó de organizar sus cosas de la clase.

-Doc podrá tener la razón en que es estúpido ser un profesor para los humanos, pero es agradable volver a tener una tripulación, aunque estos no sean marinos-Se dijo para continuar con su trabajo.

Una vez llegada la tarde, en donde Rainbow dio a conocer su musical motivacional y el cual terminó con el gimnasio cerrado por unas horas por la Mega Bomba Apestosa del Soldado que hizo detonar al terminar el espectáculo, al igual que la llegada de los representantes de la Crystal Prep.

-Así que esos son los idiotas a los que les patearemos el trasero-Dijo el Soldado quien los veía por una de las ventanas de la escuela-Será pan comido.

-La estantería de trofeos quedará aún más llena con nuestra victoria-Dijo alegre el Zombidito.

-Y mejor aún, tendremos la energía que el jefe tanto necesita al igual que salir de esta estúpida Era del Tiempo-Dijo el Científico solo para sacar su bolsa de la espalda-Mientras tanto, debemos disfrazarnos. Los nuevos humanos no deben saber de nuestra existencia, por el momento.

-¿Qué hay del barbudo? No que iba a participar.

-Y lo hará. Será uno de los jueces reemplazando a Luna en su lugar. Con esa ventaja no podremos perder-Se dijo ya con su máscara puesta, hasta que su detector de energías se encendió-Otra de esas tontas ha activado su energía solitaria. Al parecer es Rarity por las ondas que detecta… ¿Que raro?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo muy rápido, demasiado rápido para esa humana. Tal vez haya practicado, eso nos beneficiará a futuro cuando ganemos los Juegos.

.

.

.

 **Varias horas más tarde…**

-Como les dije, fue pan comido-Dijo el Soldado saliendo al patio de la escuela junto a sus compañeros.

-Esos humanos no se esperaban de la superioridad de los Zombies jajajaja-Rió el Zombidito.

-Estamos así de cerca de la victoria. Absolutamente nada nos podrá detener. Ni siquiera… ¿Una pista de motocross?-Dijo el líder del escuadrón al contemplar el lugar con gradas y pequeños montículos por la pista.

-Será fácil-Dijo el Soldado.

-Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que no es imposible utilizar vehículos motorizados-Explicó el Científico-Nuestros cuerpos muertos no responde tan rápido como uno vivo. Por qué crees que fallamos la mayoría de los tiros de nuestras armas.

-Eso tiene sentido.

-Solo nos queda confiar en los humanos y que no lo arruinen.

.

.

.

 **Luego, lugar de preparación de Canterlot High...**

-...Y será mejor que no lo arruinen-Dijo el Científico a Rainbow, Sunset y Fluttershy, quienes serían las reemplazantes de los Zombies para la parte final de los Juegos, solo para mostrar el contrato-Por que, sino…

-Lo sabemos-Respondió Sunset sería mientras ponía su casco de motociclista.

-Casi perdía la motivación cuando fui eliminada en las nominaciones-Dijo Rainbow.

-¿Estás seguro de que nadie más puede reemplazarme?-Dijo Fluttershy mientras sostenía su arco sobre su pecho.

-El enano le rompió el brazo a Applejack con su ZMech por accidente. Rarity volvió a su casa debido al olor de zorrillo por todo su cuerpo por la Bomba Apestosa del Soldado. Y Pinkie no a salido del baño luego de probar los pasteles de los rivales, luego de que cambiará varios ingredientes por versiones putrefactos de estos.

-Igualmente hicieron trampa.

-Somos Zombies. Las trampas son nuestra especialidad-Dijo orgulloso el Doc, para que sonara un chirrido que daba aviso a los participantes-Será mejor que ganen.

El grupo se marchó solo para tomar caminos diferentes, siendo los Zombies quienes fueron a las gradas. Mientras daba inicio, Rarity había vuelto con un cambio diferente, ya que traía un traje hermético para que nadie notará su mal olor. Pinkie también había vuelto, aunque mantenía el tono verdoso de su cara y sosteniendo un cubo de metal. Applejack también subió a las gradas ya con su brazo derecho enyesado. La única reacción de los no muertos fue reírse a carcajadas del aspectos de cada una de ellas.

La competencia iba bastante pareja, algo que disgustaba a los Zombies al creer que faltarían las humanas. Hasta que se fijaron como Fluttershy fallaba uno de sus tiros, al igual que caer de rodillas completamente cansada. Ninguno de los muertos vivientes había notado como Twilight empezaba a absorber las energías de la joven arquera, siendo Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack las que sí notaron la extracción de la magia y fueron hacia la joven de Crystal Prep. Al ver esto, los no muertos dejaron sus implementos de ánimos para fijarse mejor en como las cuatro chicas hacían un forcejeo para evitar que el collar de Twilight se abriera hasta que esté liberó un rayo púrpura que impactó el suelo dejando un portal del mismo color.

En tan solo un instante una enorme Planta Carnívora con múltiples cabezas salió del portal y empezó a asustar a todos por el lugar en interrumpiendo la competición.

-Eso es malo-Dijo el Científico.

-¿Te refieres a la Planta?-Preguntó el Soldado.

-Eso y el Efecto Paradoja que trajo a la Planta. Aunque no parece ninguna a las que nos hemos enfrentado antes-Respondió analizando mejor el aspecto de la Carnívora ajustando sus gafas-Necesito que se encarguen de esa cosa mientras voy al Laboratorio, creo saber de dónde viene pero quiero asegurarme de que viene de allí.

Los tres Zombies saltaron de las gradas, siendo el Científico quien usó su Distorsión de Energía para viajar sin ser detectado mientras que el Soldado, teniendo encima al Zombidito, dio un segundo salto hacia el cielo con su Salto de Cohete para estar sobre la enorme Planta Carnívora, la cual estaba combatiendo contra las Rainbooms, solo para inclinarse para dar paso a la boca de su ZPG y disparar el poderoso misil de dio directo a la gigantesca Planta.

El pequeño Zombie aprovechó la propulsión del segundo salto para el mismo saltar y sacar su comunicador a su base del Futuro Lejano para llamar a su Z-Mech una vez más. Del cielo despejado apareció una enorme esfera de energía morada oscura sobre el Zombidito solo para que la enorme armadura anaranjada saliera de allí y, por efecto de la gravedad, ambos fueron impulsado hacia el suelo, directo sobre la Planta Carnívora. Cuando la Planta recibió el poderoso Cohete, el cual solo le dejo rasguños por su cuerpo, está tan solo gruñó con fuerza solo para ser callada en el acto por el descomunal peso del Z-Mech y regresando a su época.

Aunque al aterrizar, el Zombidito pudo ver por unos momentos el paisaje del oscuro bosque de donde vino la Planta, y recordando su última misión de Invasión.

-¿Everfree?-Se dijo solo para salir de allí cuando su mecha se levantó de la fisura espacio tiempo.

-Y ahora, ¿Cómo lo cerramos?-Dijo el Soldado solo para que el Efecto Paradoja se cerrará por sí mismo-Oh, bueno no importa.

-¡ZOMBIES!-Escucharon el par por detrás de las gradas y del cómo una chica les apuntaba al igual que varios jóvenes se asomaban por el borde.

-Oh rayos-Ambos dijeron solo para que una sonrisa maliciosa se formará en sus rostros-Esto será genial.

-Claro que no-Dijo Deadbeard junto a ellos solo para activar el apagado de emergencia del Z-Mech-Tenemos un acuerdo, no lo olviden.

-Aguafiestas-Dijeron ambos, hasta fijarse que el Pirata no tenía su máscara de cartón-Oye, se que cayó...

-Lo se, yo me la saqué. Además, tenemos problemas aún mayores que nuestras verdaderas identidades-Dijo mientras señalaba a Twilight quien era rodeada por una energía oscura que salía de su collar-Esto me lo contó Rose una vez, fue cuando una de sus compañeras Rosas fue corrompida con la Magia Negra. Esta chica está sufriendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo mejor que sabemos hacer-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa a sus compañeros mientras desenfundó su arma de largo alcance.

Ambos Zombies dieron una pequeña carcajada solo para prepararse, siendo el Soldado con su ZPG en su espalda y el Zombidito con su Z-Mech una vez más en línea. Los tres Zombies fueron corriendo con sus gruñidos de batalla en dirección a la chica, la cual había terminado su transformación am Midnight Sparkle y siendo bienvenida por el puñetazo del enorme robot que la mandó a volar en dirección al Soldado quien ya estaba inclinado con su lanzamisiles directo a la chica de la oscuridad. La fuerza explosiva del cohete la mandó a volar una vez más en dirección a Deadbeard, el cual estaba dentro de su Barril Explosivo con la mecha a punto de estallar, y saliendo de este cuando Midnight impactó de lleno sobre el barril lleno de pólvora.

Los Zombies festejaron su victoria con diferentes pasos de bailes mal hechos, como el movimiento Disco con las manos, tocar una guitarra invisible o una clásica danza pirata. Aunque sus festejos terminaron cuando se congelaron por una aura violeta oscura y fueron elevados hacia la mal herida Midnight, la cual tenía sus alas a medio desplumar, su ropa maltratada y su antifaz partida por la mitad.

La única reacción de los Zombies fue reírse a carcajadas por la apariencia de la chica demonio, hasta que fueron calladas cuando lanzó a los nomuertos a la tierra, enterrando los varios metros. Hasta que el trío fue detenido cuando un aura morada los rodeo y elevo hacia la maltrecha Midnigth, con sus ropas destrozadas, sus alas semi desplumadas y su antifaz partido a la mitad. La única reacción de los muertos vivientes fue reírse a carcajadas hasta que fueron callados de golpe al ser lanzados al suelo con tanta fuerza que que se enterraron varios metros bajo tiempo. Con su ira acumulada, Midnight liberó una enorme cantidad de rayos que impactaron en varias superficies, incluyendo la estatua de Canterlot, en donde aparecieron varios portales que mostraban diferentes zonas de Equestria. Sunset, al ver todo el desastre que Twilight está ocasionando, recogió el collar de la chica controlada por sus instintos e intento buscar la forma de detenerla usando su propia magia, pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas cuando un par de brazos gigantescos metálicos salieron de la tierra, dejándola paralizada del miedo al ver la enorme estructura de acero que emergia poco a poco del suelo.

Se trataba de un gigantesco Zombot controlado por el Científico, aunque por su ausencia de piernas no era tan alto como uno regular. Midnight, al ver al enorme robot solo atacó con un ataque directo hacia la máquina. El Doc, al ver lo sucedido, solo activar un interruptor con el cual el Zombot abrió su boca , en la cual empezó a construirse una turbina en la que empezó a absorber todo el ataque de la demonio quedando ella y todos los que estaban sorprendidos ante la acción del robot. Aprovechando la distracción que ocasionó su acción, Doc controlo los brazos del Zombot para sujetar con fuerza a Midnight para empezar a absorber toda su energía.

Poco a poco, Twilight volvió a la normalidad mientras la fuerza oscura, la cual se aferraba a la joven sin querer abandonarla y lograndolo cuando el Científico la dejo en el suelo con cuidado al ver como su tanque de energía ya se había llenado con la energía que tanto necesitaban. Cuando intentó enviarla hacia su jefe, recién se dio cuenta del desastroso panorama en el que estaba.

-No puede ser, es peor de lo que imaginaba-Se dijo-Esto es mucho peor que el Efecto Paradoja original.

-¡Vamos Doc¡ ¡¿Que estas esperando?¡-Gritó el Soldado-¡Envía esa energía al jefe para irnos de aquí¡

-¡No puedo¡

-¿Que? ¡¿Por que no?¡ ¡Solo debes apretar un boton¡

-¡¿No has visto a tu alrededor?¡ ¡El Efecto Paradoja está en su estado crítico y podría ocurrir algo mucho peor que el Jefe teoriza¡

-Rayos ¡¿Que vamos hacer?¡

-¡Lo único que podemos hacer, reparar los errores de los humanos¡-Termino de decir el científico al oprimir un boton que jamas creyo que oprimir-Espero que el jefe comprenda esta decisión,

Al oprimir el boton, los ojos amarillos del Zombot pasaron a hacer Verdes y sus manos se transformaron en cañones, los cuales empezaron cerrar rápidamente todos y cada uno de los Efectos Paradojas creados por Twilight, tan solo quedando el que tenía a su espalda, el más grande de todos, empezando a cerrarlo lentamente hasta quedarse sin energía que tanto necesitaba el y sus compañeros para volver triunfantes a su Era del Tiempo.

El Zombot, ya sin energía de ningún tipo, terminó por apagarse a sí mismo representado por sus ojos pagados, mientras el Científico salía de la cúpula de la cabeza hacia sus compañeros que lo esperaban, al igual que los estudiantes de ambas escuelas que gritaban con alegría por su victoria ante Midnight Sparkle, la cual despertaba y siendo ayudada por las Rainbooms.

-Se siente raro ser elogiados por los vivos-Dijo el Soldado a sus compañeros..

-Si, pero habra alguien que no estará nada contento con lo que hice-Dijo el Científico, hasta que una sombra se posó detrás de ellos y escuchaban unas pequeñas helices.

-En eso tienes razón-Dijo el Dr. Zomboss, el cual hablaba por una pantalla voladora frente a sus tropas-¡GRUPO DE IDIOTAS, NO SABEN LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HE TENIDO POR SU INEPTITUD¡

-Pero jefe, dejenos explicar, nosotros…

-¡USTEDES NADA, SOLO TENÍAN UNA SOLA MISIÓN Y EN VEZ DE OBTENER ESA ENERGÍA QUE NECESITO, PROVOCAN UN EFECTO PARADOJA EN MÚLTIPLES LÍNEAS TEMPORALES¡ ¡PUDE EVITAR QUE LAS ESTÚPIDAS PLANTAS LOGRARON RASTREAR ESTA ERA, PERO TUVE QUE PERDER UNA VEZ MÁS LA FÁBRICA DE ZOMBOT AL BAJAR SUS DEFENSAS¡-Dijo con ira mientras se notaba esa emoción en su rostro-¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA EXCUSA¡

-¡Fue ella¡-Gritaron los cuatro Zombies apuntando hacia Twilight quien lentamente despertaba y siendo sujetada por Applejack y Rainbow.

-No intenten echarle la culpa a los humanos por sus errores… espera-Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando una luz azul se encendió en su despacho-No puede ser, es verdad.

La pantalla de Zomboss viajó hacia Twilight y sus nuevas amigas, quienes se pusieron frente a ella para evitar cualquier cosa que la TV voladora le hiciera. Zomboss solo activó un mecanismo para sacar un aparato que lanzó una pequeña descarga eléctrica hacia el grupo que logró dispersarse hasta hacerse camino frente a la joven.

-No se que habras hecho, pero tu ineptitud casi destruye el planeta que intentó conquistar.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Sunset ya recuperada pero aun en el suelo por la descarga eléctrica.

-Los portales que vieron no eran puertas hacia otra dimensión, como la mayoría de los humanos creen, sino que a otra Era de la Tierra. En específico, la Era de Equestria-Explicó el jefe de los no muertos y se acerco aun mas a Twilight-Y tu casi acabas con ambas Eras. Lo que sea que hayas hecho, casi provocas un Efecto Paradoja de proporciones catastróficamente inimaginables.

-Yo, yo, yo…-dijo Twilight sin entender nada de lo que decía Zomboss.

-Han tenido suerte de que mis tropas hayan estado aquí para evitar esta catástrofe que ninguno de ustedes pudiera evitar-Dijo mientras viajaba hacia sus tropas-En cuanto a ustedes… buen trabajo. A pesar de usar esa energía que necesito para evitar la catástrofe, veré que sean recompensados por su labor una vez que vuelvan. Pero, será mejor que busquen esa energía que se requiere en nuestra época lo más pronto posible, y será mejor que sea en otra parte del mundo. Aquí es muy inestable y puede suceder lo mismo.

-A la orden, Dr. Zomboss-Dijeron los cuatro al unísono mientras la pantalla voladora desaparecía en un vórtice espacio temporal.

-Nos salvamos por poco-Dijo el Zombidito mientras el y sus compañeros se secaban el sudor de sus frentes..

-Que bueno que el jefe pudo comprender nuestro actuar con la Energía-Dijo Doc, mientras avanzaba hacia las Rainbooms quienes ya habían despertado del choque eléctrico-En cuanto a ustedes, han cumplido con el trato. Nos han dado lo que queriamos, asi que tambien queremos el trofeo.

-¿Que? Es completamente irrelevante el trofeo-Respondió Sunset ante la petición del no muerto.

-Ademas, eso le pertenece a Canterlot High-Interrumpio Rainbow-Nosotras estabamos en la competencia final.

-Corrección, nosotros llegamos a la fase final. Ustedes solo nos reemplazaron por que no podíamos usar esas motos, y el enano tiene brazos cortos para usar el arco-Dijo el Soldado también les salvamos el pellejo

MIentras el grupo peleaba por decidir quién se quedaba con el trofeo, Deadbeard, Celestia, Cadence y Cinch se se reunieron alrededor del desactivado Zombot por la curiosidad de las humanas ante tal creación de los no muertos.

-Me parece bastante imposible que algo como esto pueda existir, pero tenerlo frente a mi me hace creer lo contrario-Dijo la directora de Crystal Prep ajustando sus gafas-Jamas crei que dieran luz verde algo así, Celestia.

-En realidad no sabia sobre esto. Es decir, los cohetes, bombas apestosas y que algunos estudiantes evitaban algunas clases por que eran convertidos en Zombies era habitual estos meses, pero no tenía idea sobre este enorme robot-Confesó la directora de Canterlot High hasta mirar de frente al pirata-¿Hace cuanto que Doc estaba en este trabajo del robot?

-Comenzó un mes después de nuestra misión fallida de la Batalla de las Bandas. El Doc estaba algo desesperado por no obtener la energia, asi que empezo con la construcción del Zombot, Lo usaría para esclavizarlos a todos y obligar a Sunset y sus amigas para darnos esa energía que necesitábamos, aunque el plan se fue al fiasco por culpa de Twilight y esa rara forma que adoptó por la energía-Confesó Deadbeard para beber la taza de café que tenía en su mano-Ahora viajaremos a otro lado a obtener la energía, posiblemente a Europa o África. Estas chicas no son las únicas con extraños poderes, eso espero. ¡Al suelo¡

El Pirata sujeto a las tres mujeres para tumbarlas al suelo y evitar el ZPG que iba directo hacia ellos e impactando sobre el Zombot, el cual empezó a caer hacia la entrada de la escuela y destruyendola en el acto.

-¡El Zombot¡-Grito desesperado el Científico y correr hacia su creación-Parece que esta bien, solo algo de quemaduras por el misil y la mandíbula está rota. ¡Buen trabajo idiota¡

-No es mi culpa que se apartaran cuando dispare el misil.

-Obligare al trío en reparar la escuela, aunque no esperes que quede igual-Dijo Deadbeard luego de ver el tic en el rostro de Celestia.

.

.

.

 **Una Semana Despues…**

-Espero que no puedan conseguir esa energí ó Sunset a los no muertos, los cuales estaban dentro de la nave Zombot.

Luego de los Juegos de la Amistad, en donde se les dio el trofeo a los Zombies, estos también ayudaron en las reparaciones de la entrada principal en donde dejaron su marca, la cara de un zombot y siendo las puerta que simulaban la boca. Y hablando de Zombot, este fue desmantelado y vuelto a construir para dar forma a una nave que los ayudaría a cruzar el mar hacia Europa con tal de obtener la energía que tanto buscan.

-Y esperamos que una catástrofe que involucre la magia de Equestria los aniquile a todos y provoque un Efecto Paradoja con la cual podamos invadir sin problemas-Se despidió el Soldado.

-¿Te volvere a ver?-Dijo Celestia al Pirata desde una de las ventanas de la nave.

-No estoy seguro, posiblemente podramos encontrar esa energía en algun lado. Y si nos volvemos a ver, posiblemente sea en una invasion a esta Era.

-La esperare con ansias.

-"Esta tipa está loca"-Pensó Deadbeard antes de cerrar la ventana y dirigirse con el Científico-¿Cuando partimos, Doc?

-Cuando el enano regrese de la tienda-Respondió mientras encendía los motores y ver por el Zombidito venía corriendo con el ZMech-Allí está. Espera ¿Esa es la policia?

-¡Despega¡ ¡DESPEGA¡-Gritó el piloto del mecha con varias bolsas llenas de Pop Zmarts.

El Científico elevó la nave con tal de evitar lo que sea que haya hecho su pequeño compañero con la policía. Una vez que estuvo cerca de la nave, el Zombidito salto con su ZMech y fue succionado por la fuerza gravitatoria que el Científico activo para entrar sano y a salvo mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad sobre las nubes.

-¿Que hiciste ahora?

-No me alcanzo el dinero y solo improvise.

-Es por esto que el jefe no te envia a misiones importantes-Dijo el Científico antes de que una pantalla saliera del tello de la nave-Nuestro siguiente destino es Paris y sus antiguas catacumbas, tal vez tengamos suerte encontrar algo de energía antigua.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
